Paths of Memory: Polished Cobalt
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: Yusei's acting strangely and his friends are concerned. To explain it Crow tells a story about Yusei's past. I have decide repost the chapters
1. PrologueGlossary

**Since both Path of Memories fics have gotten so many hits (believe me I was shocked) I decided to put my Legion obsession on hold to polish these two fics and make things a bit clearer. There will be a few OCs mostly girls because there is a shameful lack of female characters in the series. I'm polishing the original Cobalt Reflections.**

**Before the real story begins please the Prologue/ Explanations below. Cobalt Reflections will remain the same mostly only without all the terrible explanations of what has happened before.**

**Please enjoy this revised version of Cobalt Reflections. Polished Cobalt **

**Note I have HS senior business so you may need to be patient while I sort my schedule to accommodate everything like homework, essays, applications and this site. This may mean giving up on sleep...**

**There will be OC (Original Creation) cards so I will post the pics on photobucket. I'll get back to you with further details.**

_**Prologue**_

_The Signer's War is eight months over. The Satellite was flourishing as the newly renamed isle of Ryuhoshi, Dragonstar. At the end of the Signer's War, the darker souls of the five Dark Signers separated from their human hosts and formed into a dark entity that threatened all of Japan. _

_During the Fortune Cup, Akiza joined Yusei and his friends instead of returning to the Movement. Sayer attempts to bring her back but Yusei duels him and wins. (I got this idea from the fic Help Me in the 5D's fandom. Not sure who it's by.)_

_When she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement, Carly disappeared. However, in reality she was saved by Alex, Yusei's jail friend, Aero ,Saiga's old friend and Drake, Guard of the Myths. As a reward for her successful attempt to rescue the stolen children, the Dragon made her a Graceling called a Grace Gazer with the Life Miracle Mark of the Griffin's Emblem and she later appears in the tunnels below the subway tunnels of Satellite._

_Sayer becomes a Dark Signer but his role in the disappearance of Misty's brother causes in-fighting leading to his death and Misty is released from dark control, choosing to leave the Earth and join her brother in the next world._

_When they travel to the Satellite, Luna, Dexter and Leo get lost in the tunnels and manage to free Rally from the darkness. While trying to find their way back, they meet Alex, Carly, Drake and Aero and devise a plan to free Greiger. It works and Greiger joins the cause. Mikage and Alex are delighted to see each other; apparently Alex is Mikage's brother but she had believed him to be dead and is infuriated that Goodwin would deceive her. But Goodwin had nothing to do with the deception; it was Lazar, intending to use it as insurance in case of Mikage's possible defection to the Signer's. Drake knows all the myths of the gods and is suppose to guide the Signers as they fight the Army of Shadows._

_Signers--Dark Signers--enemies/opponents_

_Yusei--Kiryu_

_Jack-Sayer (for Carly's 'death')_

_Akiza-Misty (for Toby's death)_

_Luna and Leo-Demak_

_Crow and Yusei--Roman (for hurting their friends)_

_Crow, in openly defying the Oblivion Emperor, was also nearly killed but received the Soul Grace of the Black Symbol Wings. It was at this point that the thief received an humbling offer but an enormous responsibility; the last Dragon mark. The Crimson Tail emblazoned on the severed arm Goodwin possessed transferred to the Blackbird Thief, Karasu (Crow) Akikuro and the newest Dragon Guardian White Angel Dragon took her place as his partner. _

_In taking on Roman, the host body of the Oblivion Emperor with the other four Signers, Yusei, the leader and bearer of the Crimson Head, Jack bearer of the Crimson Wings, Luna bearer of the Crimson Front Claw and Akiza bearer of the Crimson Rear Claw, they unleashed an enormous wave of Draconic and Obilivionic (not a real word) energy._

_Now called the Draconic Backlash, this event allowed many of Satellites people and a few city dwellers to receive Grace Marks when the power of the Signers was used to control the Draconic energy and protect the people from the dark forces. It also further enhanced the Signers understanding of their own marks and gave them new abilities and more control which Akiza desperately needed. _

_With their new gifts, the people of Satellite pushed their island further out to sea, built a series of tunnels, finished the bridge and expanded their island. Its destroyed buildings were wiped out, replaced by a peaceful forest with clean lakes, ponds and streams. The island is a registered city of Japan, completely separate from the city from which it originated although the people of the cities are forging a strong bond and Goodwin subtly (tries) to poke in Ryuhoshi's affairs. Yusei remains Duel King of both cities and the Duels have been expanded into a Festival of Unity._

_Goodwin's true intent was never revealed but he knows how to wait as he waits for the right moment to present itself again..._

_**Glossary**_

Grace Marks--what all marks are called. The different types of marks are listed below. People with any type of Grace mark are Gracelings.

Dragon Birthmarks: Quantity: Five-- these red dragon based marks gives each holder a special gift and the ability to summon the Crimson Dragon. Called Signers or Dragon Gracelings

Gift Marks: are marks representing mystical artifacts--the people who bear these are called (Graceling) Tracers because they can trace the history of the marks. The colour depends on the person

Life Miracle Marks (rare): are marks given to deserving people who are near death and they represent mystical creatures from long ago.--These people are called (Grace) Gazers and they can summon these mystical beasts in the form of cards or more powerful spiritual essence. Marks are always light blue

Sundial Mark: golden marks representing current or extinct animals. These normally give the bearers the abilities of certain animals. They are called Sun Runners

Soul Grace Marks (rare): are silver marks bestowed upon people who display great bravery in the face of enormous odds even in the face of their own death. The marks usually symbolize elements and depict wings, plants, gems, flames, or ocean creatures. --the bearers are called Graceling Binders because their bravery is what holds everyone together.

Spirit Marks--marks specific to a hybrid species that give them special gifts based on their species ( not confirmed yet)

A Spell mark. It is a magic spell created to give the holder a gift for only a limited period of time.

_**The Crimson Guard in the Paths of Memories series**_

_**Names. The bolded names will be used.**_

**Original--Dubbed**

_The Leaders and Signers_

Signer of the Crimson Head Mark: **Yusei Fudo**-the nineteen year old new Duel King of New Domino City formerly of Satellite. He is a D-Wheeler and an engineer, looked to as the unofficial leader among his friends and allies. His mark gives him the ability to create wind and fire. He has a red D-Wheel that he built himself. His deck is made up of machine warriors, warriors, beasts and synchro monsters with Stardust Dragon as his ace.

Signer of the Crimson Wings Mark: **Jack Atlas**, the twenty-one year old ex-Duel King with a shadow, warrior and fiend based deck that may have some Earth attribute monsters with Red Dragon Archfiend as his ace. Yusei's best friend now that he has his ego under control. If he has any powers, they have yet to be revealed. He has a white gyro shaped duel-Runner that Yusei built and he stole in one of his ego-ridden moments.

Signer of the Crimson Front Claw Mark: Ruka**--****Luna Sawatori**, a thirteen year old duelist. Her mark gives her the power to erect barriers against physical and mystical attacks. She has mythical and fairy based deck with Ancient Fairy Dragon as her ace.

Signer of the Crimson Rear Claw Mark: **Akiza Izinski--**Aki Izayoi

a eighteen year old duelist. Her mark gives her physic power including telekinesis, the ability to control plants (florakinesis) and the ability to make the cards come to life. She has a plant based deck with BlackRose Dragon as her ace.

Signer of the Crimson Tail Mark: **(Karasu Akikuro means Crow Brightblack) Crow: **an eighteen year old childhood friend of Yusei and Jack, duelist, thief and spy. He has a Blackwing archetype deck. The same Draconic Backlash that gave many Satellites their marks gave him not only the Crimson Tail Mark. It gives him the ability to cancel any threatening paranormal energies and if he trains he could even expand it to protect others. His other mark is a soul grace mark. It is a black silver outlined wing representation. His black wings can be tucked away and the tips of his feathers can become razor sharp. He can also remove them, to transform them into steel knives.

_The Mark on Yusei's arm originally is the tail so that is Crow's mark and the one on the severed arm was the head so that's Yusei's mark. for story purposes, we'll pretend Yusei always had the actual Crimson Head Mark._

_**Guard Members: Gracelings**_

Rua--**Leo(nard) Sawatori**: Luna's twin brother, happy go-lucky kid, eager, and rash at times. He's completely idolized Yusei ever since they met. Despite the bickering between him and his twin sister, fellow twelve year old Luna, they love each other very much and he's much smarter than he seems. He has a morphtronic monster deck with Power Tool Dragon as his ace card. His connection to Luna and his pinwheel soul grace mark gives them both telepathic ability between each other and gives Leo the additional ability to take control of and use many kinds of energy and boost the power.

**Carly Carime or **Nagise**:** an ex-reporter who received the aquamarine Griffin's Eye Life Miracle Mark during the Draconic Backlash incident during the Signer's War. She was saved by the Crimson Dragon when Sayer attempted to kill her in the Movement building. Her Griffin Mark gives her mind-sight, the ability to see present day events in her mind's eye and the ability to summon light and wind. Her fortune telling deck also allows her to advise the others with helpful tips.

**Rally Dawson-- **Rally sacrificed himself during the war in order to help Yusei and as a reward for his bravery he received the soul grace mark the golden ether ring mark-- a coiling golden ivy vine in a ring shape with a star in the center--on his left hand. He can make it disappear at will and it gives him the ability to heal himself and others.

**Lyelsa Star**-- (OC) Luna's friend, Rally's crush. She has a rare combo mark a Sundial Soul Mark in the shape of golden eight pointed star in a circle with a swallow within. It appears on her neck and gives her the ability locate other Gracelings, telekinetic abilities and restored her vocal cords. Her singing voice also induces enchanted sleep and she can unleash a sonic scream. She has a deck of angels and elves.

**Dula Saiyor--(OC) **an eleven year old escapee from the Arcadia Movement called Mirage Glass. She can create illusions and become invisible with her Gift Mark- the Star Mirror Mark. She has a deck of alien creatures and mythical beasts with Omnitrix Alien Heatblast and Omintrix Alien Alien X as her aces.

**Drake Draconem**—OC-- Guardian of Myths, the Signer's mentor (sort of) He has a black Chinese mark on his right jaw and neck. ability unknown at this time.

_**Other Guard members Non-Gracelings**_

**Yanagi Tenzen**- eccentric old man, cheerful. An ex-explorer and unofficial historian. He's like a grandpa to the group. His deck is filled with ancient relics. He calls it his treasure deck but gave it to Lyelsa as a gift.

Jin Himuro**/Bolt Tanner**: ex-pro duelist, kind of gruff and mean but perceptive. His deck's full of tricks and traps, bug-hybrid monsters

**Alex**: Yusei's ex-roommate in the facility, was going to escape without him but went back to screw with the power and turn on Armstrong's shock generator during his duel with Yusei. the author doesn't know if he duels or not.

Bomme**r/****Greige**r: a capable turbo duelist with a grudge against Goodwin, a willing friend and ally, a brutal enemy, loyal to the end. He has a machine warrior based deck. Has been take to an insane asylum due to his outburst against Goodwin at the Fortune Cup. Leo, Rally, Dexter. Dula, and Lyelsa went off on their own and ran into Alex and Saiga's old friend Aero. They broke into Sector Security and broke Greiger out. The duelist has remained grateful to them ever since.

Tenpei/**Dexter**- Leo's best friend and another aspiring duelist, has shown an eagerness to duel Akiza. He's learning hacking, martial arts, mechanics and kickboxing to make for his lack of a Grace Mark.

**Saiga Blister:** an ex- tag team semi-pro duelist who'd sworn off friends but changed his mind upon meeting Yusei. Appears to have some shady connections.

**Mikage/**Mina Sagiri: Goodwin's ex-assistant and a spy for the Guard. She's learning martial arts and stealth from Alex, Drake, and Crow.

Trudge**/Ushio Tetsu**--Mikage's bodyguard and assistant, ex-Sector Security Officer and a surprisingly good actor.

**Martha**--foster mother to all of Satellite's children

Nervin**/Blitz**--a nervous friend of Yusei's

Blitz**/Nerve**--bandana wearing friend of Yusei's. Voice of Reason

**Tank/**Taka--friend of Yusei

**Aero**--old friend of Blister's, espionage expert

Now that the explanations are over, let's move on to the story! Unless of course you're still confused. Just review and say so and we'll see if your confusion can be cleared up with a brief comment sections next chappie.


	2. Flashback One

This fic is the same as the previous posting minus the complicated explanations. I'm also reloading all the chapters with some improvements; Chapter 3 will have a major change.

Path of Memories: Polished Cobalt

Flashback One: A Sealed Fate Unaccepted

_**New Domino City**__**: The Communal Japanese Mansion Grounds: Oceanside N.D.C suburban district on the Island of Ryuhoshi (Dragon Star) formerly called the Satellite---November 10th, 2030 7:48 pm--Past Dusk**_

The Signer's War was long over. The Satellite was flourishing as the newly renamed isle of Ryuhoshi, Dragonstar.

The now nineteen year old Dueling King of New Domino City, Yusei Fudo, only had to worry about duels and his friends, keeping Goodwin honest. But he didn't care about his title and he was relieved that the War was behind them. But that wasn't what he was dwelling on.

He, Martha, Jack, Crow, his other Satellite friends and the orphaned children had paid their respects to her just a few days ago. The accident barely four years ago had been so devastating it was highly doubted that even she survived. Yusei still refused to believe it. Some inner entity told him that it wasn't true; she could survive the impossible. She knew how to and she had great luck.

Yusei Fudo was locked in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, a long ankle length light-blue robe wrapped around his body, steam fogging the mirror. He leaned over the white porcelain sink, looking down into the water, his eyes dry but haunted looking. He looked like to be the equivalent of a drowned rat, his gold streaked raven-black hair, lying flat against his skull and falling to his shoulders in an unusual style. Today was the day. The anniversary. The day she vanished. His bare hands clenched the clean white porcelain of the sink, veins standing out on his skin like thick rods of blue. His teeth ground together.

Why today?

Why ever?

Did the universe think that this act would make him stronger?

More determined to complete the huge task given to him?

The task of defeating the Dark Signers…did they think— the gods of the universe— that he'd finish the war in order to get the chance to search for answers into her vanishing?

His gaze sank into the clear basin water before him, it was so clear and pure…no reflection stared back at him. He blinked once and then ducked his head into the water as if trying to drown himself.

She loved water, loved to swim and did so every chance she got. She'd even gone so far as to find the perfect spot to filter in clean water for a large pool. It was thriving now and they'd named it after her. If only she could've been there during the war. At the very least, they'd still be together.

_~Yuzuki…what happened to you? And why? Why? Where are you? Yuzu…Yuzuki …where are you?~_

He nearly choked as a pounding on the door startled him. How long had he'd been holding his breath? His lungs nearly exploded as he jumped back from the sink, pulling his head from the water, gasping and choking, trying to breathe.

"Um…Yusei-kun?" Akiza Izinski's voice filtered through the cracks on the door. "- _Daijoubu desu ka?"(_Are you okay?) You've been in there awhile,"

Not surprising, since he'd been trying to wash away his pain by near drowning. This was really shameful behavior, but he only let full reign of his emotional pain once a year. What harm could it do?

The wooden door creaked as if she was leaning against it. "It sounded like you were drowning."

The former witch had excellent hearing. Yusei coughed again, rubbing the water from his eyes with the wide sleeves of his robe. _"Chitta, Aki-chan, daijoubu desu," _(No, Aki-chan, I'm okay)

"Are you sure?" Akiza asked, her voice concerned. Yusei did not call her Aki-chan often…only when he was upset or off-balance.

"Yeah, I'm just—I'm just thinking, that's all. I'm fine Aki," He tried to force a little cheer into his voice. "Don't worry."

"You've been acting off lately," Akiza pressed, genuinely concerned. The mission bequeathed to them as Signers may have been finished but they were still teammates, friends.

"Yeah, I am a little off balance," the lead Signer admitted a little reluctantly, leaning against the yellow tiled wall and rubbing his eyes. "Just too much going on, I guess, with the holiday season coming up, you know?"

"_Wakarimasu… (_ I understand) Well, the kids want you to give them some pointers. Leo just won a duel against Alex and he's all over the walls about it," She chuckled softly but sensed that Yusei was not all right and he was hiding something. "Are you coming down soon?"

"Soon as I can," he promised the rear claw Signer. "I'll be there."

Akiza sighed, pulling away from the locked door. "Okay, if you insist," she said sounding reluctant. _"__Ja ne_." (see you later).

Yusei heard the sound of Akiza's socked feet receded into the distance.

He sighed and fell back against the wall again, eyes closed to the light, placing face in hand. To be honest he didn't really feel like being around the others today, who would try to devise ridiculous ways to cheer him up. Sometimes, he just needed misery, time to be miserable so he could just let it all go, until next year.

Turning back to the wide vanity mirror, he swiped away some of the steam from the glass and stared into his eyes. The eyes were to gateway to the soul and his case, memory. His eyes turned to cobalt again but with thick rings of aquamarine. He saw her face, staring back at him.

People would think that Yusei was serious, calm and controlled, taciturn and stoic. And he was. Unless he was with the children...or thinking about that day. When you lose something truly dear, it tears you apart, Yusei especially. He'd been terrified that the same thing would happen to all of Satellite, to his friends, the twins, Martha….Akiza.

Today was the day. The Vanishing Day of Yuzu.

* * *

_9: 11pm--The Gardens of The Dragon Haven Estate_

"Yusei-nii-sama still hasn't come out," Leo complained, glancing up at the second floor balcony of the traditional Japanese Castle as if doing so would summon the missing King of Games. The Castle was tucked within the forest on one of the highest points created by the island's slam into an undersea volcano during the Signer's War, sheltered within the tall trees of the new forest that flourished under Akiza's power.

The gardens were lit by countless paper lanterns and the residents of the estate were enjoying the peace of night, enclosed in the glass gazebo as the children under Martha's care ran around willy-nilly chased by a laughing Crow and Yanagi and an incredibly unhappy looking Jack and Ushio. Martha was shouting warnings at them.

Luna, Rally, Dexter, Akiza, Carly, Mikage and her two brothers Drake and Alex were also sprawled out in or around the shielded gazebo under the lanterns, dressed in traditional Japanese clothes. Luna, Rally, Leo, Dexter, the black haired pale skinned Lyelsa and the pink haired Dula wore yukatas, Akiza, Mikage and Carly wore kimonos and Alex, Crow and Jack wore Keiko-gi and Hakamas. Drake had thick brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes; he looked nothing like his siblings because he wasn't actually related to them.

"Now's that's strange," Rally agreed, looking thoughtful as he joined Leo and Lyelsa on the steps, handing Lyelsa a glass of lemonade but appearing to forget Leo. The teal haired boy huffed and accepted the lemonade Dula gave him. "I wonder what's wrong."

"He said he'd come down soon," Akiza sighed in agreement, collapsing on one the padded chairs beside Mikage.

"I give up!" they heard Jack shout as the ex-Duel King stormed over to the gazebo and collapsed beside Carly on a thick blanket by the steps, looking outraged. She cringed momentarily before handing him a glass of lemonade.

"Come on, Jack, they're just playing," Crow protested as he skipped up to them, beaming just to annoy him, his own Crimson Mark revealed on his arm. His smile had the desired effect and he received a menacing amethyst glare. Crow just grinned. "Hey, Rally, can I get some of that lemonade?"

"Sure," Rally asked for the pitcher from Mikage and glass and when he received it, poured some for the thief.

"Hey, Jack, what day is it?" Crow asked, sitting on the soft green carpet, oblivious to grass stains.

"How do should I know?" the blonde snapped.

"I don't think biting his head off is really necessary," Carly objected. "He just asked for the--"

"It's the tenth," Mikage called, cutting her off. Carly huffed, throwing a glare in the ex-assistant's direction.

"...." Crow, Rally and Jack fell into an awkward silence, exchanging glances.

"What is it? Did I say something?" Mikage asked nervously.

"...Oh, that explains it," Jack mumbled, not appearing to have heard.

"Today's the anniversary," Rally murmured in agreement. "I get it now,"

"Get what!?" Leo sputtered throwing his hands in the air. "What are you talking about!?"

"Anniversary of what?" Luna asked, sitting down by her twin.

"Yeah, and what does it explain?" Dexter chimed in.

"Tetsu-san, YOU HURT THOSE KIDS AND I'LL HURT YOU!" Martha thundered at the officer from her place on the castle porch.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"...Well, Crow?" said Rally. "You're the storyteller,"

Crow sighed, scratching his thick crop of orange hair, turning his gray eyes to the star-studded sky, unobstructed by the far distant city lights. "It's not something we enjoy talking about...not even as a story. To be honest....it's not a pleasant memory,"

Jack stared into his glass. "Hmph. Unpleasant doesn't begin to describe that day,"

"What are you talking about?!" Carly demanded. "Stop dancing around it and making us curious! Either you're gonna talk about or not! Are ya gonna tell us or what!?"

"It's obviously a sensitive subject so maybe we shouldn't ask for details!" Mikage snapped at the younger girl, striding from the gazebo, water glass in hand.

The two women glared at each other. "Stop that!" Jack ordered, standing with a well-meaning look. "Well, Crow, they might as well understand, at the very least,"

"I brought snacks!" Yanagi piped up, seeming to pop out of the darkness followed by Tanner, Saiga and Alex, steering a cart of bowls and drinks.

Jack let out a disgusted groan. "Shut up, will you!"

"Geez, Atlas, what's with you?" Tanner retorted snippily, wearing his usual clothes. Alex wore a white sleeveless shirt and gym shorts, Saiga was in a white tee and sweat pants and Yanagi wore his usual clothes.

"They're trying to explain why Yusei's been acting so weirdly!" Leo retorted. "Just sit!"

The newcomers obeyed as the group gathered around Crow.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Jack glared murderously at the latest arrivals, Nervin, Blitz and Taka dressed in sleepwear. "Just shut up,"

"Crow's explaining why Yusei-nii-san's acting strange." Rally explained to the cringing Nervin, patting a spot beside himself, Luna, Dexter, Dula, Lyelsa and Leo.

Elsewhere, Martha has successfully goaded Ushio into helping her put the kids to bed. Akiza, Drake and Dexter joined the others on the grass and gazebo steps, laying out blankets, cushions and chairs. Once the paper lanterns were replenished and everyone was comfortable with snacks and drinks, the storyteller, Crow, cleared his throat.

"Okay, folks. In order for you to fully understand, we must begin this story many years ago, before the events that have earned this anniversary," The group fell silent, such was the power of Crow's skills.

"As we all know," he continued with his eyes closed to focus. "Yusei was brought to Satellite after the tragic Zero Reverse Accident, the supposed tsunami and earthquake that marked the beginning of an age old conflict." The image of the light generated from Old Momentum flashed briefly in everyone's minds. "But he wasn't a newborn, he wasn't a baby. He was barely four and more importantly...he didn't--come_--alone_," He paused noting all the intently focused expressions of his audience. "No, he didn't come alone. This companion...is the reason why Yusei is who he is,"

End Chap. 2,016 words

Ooo. Cliffhanger!

yukatas--informal kimono

kimono--Japanese dresses held by an thick sash called an obi.

Keiko-gi-- the shirt of martial artists trainee's uniform.

Hakamas--traditional Japanese pants that fall to the ankles, tied around the waist.


	3. Flashback Two

**I'd like to point out while Crow is telling this story, I'm writing in a third-person one person point of view. While the listeners aren't hearing this story is this way, it is told to you this way to further your enjoyment.**

**POVN—means point of view narration while POV means point of view and is told from a specific person or party's view but not in their words.**

_Italics are present day interruptions or intermissions._

_~~*~~*~~: this means scene change._

Path of Memories: Cobalt Reflections

Flashback Two: Holding the Bonds

_the Satellite in the year 2013 during the cold month of January, the 14th: Early morning at the Crack of Dawn_

_Crow's POV_

"_I was about three then, barely old enough to remember, but I did. The moment they stepped into our lives was one I'd never forget". Crow sighed, his head falling forward as his breathing fell into an even pattern as the images began to seep into the listeners minds._

A young Crow, the size a small elf child and much shorter and adorable than he was in the present day, stumbled down the mostly intact steps of the orphanage to the lower levels, wrapped in a surprisingly thick and wooly blanket, shivering despite his protection. Under his blanket he wore a pair of light green , his feet bare against the uncarpeted stairs.

His orange hair was spiky as always but much shorter and lighter and a thin green band wrapped around his head. His gray eyes blinked owlishly as he yawned, rubbing the remaining dregs of sleep from his eyes as someone bumped into him and Crow yelped, tumbling down the stairs.

The barely out of toddler hood Crow yelped as he tumbled into a ball and rolled down the remaining steps which thankfully weren't many and his additional shield of the blanket helped. He hit a wall and moaned in displeasure, untangling himself.

_"Sumimasen,"_ (Sorry) said a voice as violet eyes peered at him as Crow rolled around, trying to detangle himself from the blankets.

Jack was two years older than him, dropped at the orphanage when he was just a newborn, several years before the fateful tsunami and earthquake just two weeks before.

The so-called natural disaster had not been the one responsible for stealing the lives of Crow's parents but rather it was the Zero Reverse Accident, the result of a project meant to help people and instead, it had been corrupted in a quest for power that had stolen the hopeful futures of thousands and the lives of hundreds.

Now the blonde child helped Crow to his feet and yawned. "_Daijoubu desu ka?"_ (Are you okay?)

"Hai," Crow muttered, rearranging the trailing blanket over his shoulders.

"Good," the five year old Jack nodded. "I'm going back to bed," The blonde child disappeared up the stairs. Crow paid no mind, shuffling off to the left of the stairs where the kitchen stood and the warmth emitted.

The bright flash of light that had ripped through the western section and split Satellite from its Mother City, still stood brilliantly in his mind's eye, the remnants of his nightmare. Perhaps it was this nightmare that left all of his memories, even from an early age, etched into his mind's eye.

"Marda-okaa-san?" he called in a child's timid voice, glancing around the large vacant kitchen.

It was fairly impressive being one of the few buildings mostly unaffected by the disaster, the one which had left those that could to flee to the security the city provided, leaving those who could not behind, trapped within and by the watery walls and the unmerciful officers of Sector Security who had quickly descended, serving as human wall, a cage of guards.

The kitchen lights were on and he could smell the soup simmering over a low fire. His stomach growled but he was more interested in locating and seeking comfort from Martha, the foster mother to all the orphans. "Marda?" he called again, shuffling past the large silver stove to the open back door.

Snow was beginning to fall; not enough to stick to the ground. Nevertheless, Crow giggled, tilting his head back to the sky and catching a few of the precious snowflakes on his tongue. The rumble of a car engine drew his attention. "Huh?" Looking around the now mostly grassless yard, filled with patches of yellowed grass, he spotted Martha and--

_"When does Yusei--nii--sama come into this?" Leo interrupted._

_"Shush!" Crow ordered." In a sec, just listen!" The storyteller's statement was followed by urges to continue and shushes for silence. "Arigatou," said the gray-eyed Blackwing duelist, folding his arms and crossing his legs. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he bowed his head, trying to get back in the mood. "As I was saying..."_

Looking around the now mostly grassless yard, filled with patches of yellowed grass, the young Crow spotted Martha standing just outside the side entrance into the so-called garden and burst into a smile, rushing over to her.

"Marda, Marda-_okaa-san!" _Even though he'd lost his own parents barely three weeks ago, he already saw Martha as a mother figure someone to draw comfort from. Children, like the wise animals, had a sixth sense for good and bad vibes. (Okaa--mother)

Martha turned, smiling and picked him. " _Ohayou_, (Good morning) _Karasu-kun_ ( Crow-kun). Did you sleep well?" She turned back to the deserted drive as the engine noise drew closer.

Crow trembled and buried his face in Marth's neck. "_Chitta_, (No)" he mumbled. "I had a nightmer,"

Before Martha could speak, the engine's roar flared into the winter stillness, startling Crow. He squeaked, looking up as a sleek black car roared around the corner, disturbing the rubble before it screeched to a stop before them, belching steam from the exhaust pipe. Both coughed and Martha carefully set Crow down.

Crow didn't look pleased, but shuffled behind the motherly woman as the car's engine ceased to run. Crow watched with wide eyes from behind Martha, peeking out with wide eyes, drawing the blanket over his body more closely. The passenger door opened and a man in a black suit and sunglasses stepped out, opening one of the backdoors.

"Come on then," he said to an unseen passenger gruffly. "We've arrived. Get out,"

Martha frowned in disapproval at the man's harsh tone as someone inside sighed. The suit stepped aside as a young boy about Crow's age jumped out and nearly fell on his face from the height.

_Giggles sounded. "It's not funny," Mikage reprimanded._

_"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, joining them. Akiza explained in low a whisper as Yanagi asked if it was alright that he was recording this. After a brief discussion he was assured it was but he'd better guard the audio disk with his life. Saiga assured them he'd do it and the tale continued._

The suit did nothing to assist the dark haired child, just glared at him coldly. Crow rushed to help unbidden as Martha followed, heavy purse in hand.

"This is Yusei Fudo," the suit said without introducing himself, sounding cold as he handed Martha a sheaf of papers. "Most proof of his identity was lost during the tsunami but here are papers from his recent hospital visit. The rest are documents signing him over to your care,"

Martha looked them over briefly and nodded. "I see,"

Crow helped Yusei up, picking up his small backpack. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

The boy rubbed his head with one brilliant azure eye squinted in pain. "Hai, arigatou," (Yes, Thank you.) He smiled gratefully at the younger three year old boy.

"Well?" said the unfriendly suit coldly to the two boys who both cringed at his unfriendly glare.

"Enough!" Martha snapped forcefully, shoving the suit out of the way and nearly sending him tumbling to the unmercifully cold and hard ground. "I'm Martha," she said with far more kindness than the suit, bending down to both boys' eye level.

"Hi," Yusei mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" His head popped up and he nodded eagerly. "Well, breakfast is already cooking and the other children should wake up soon. I see you've already met Crow,"

"Hmph!" The suit stood brushing himself off. "If that's all, we'll be going now,"

"_Matte_!" (Wait) Yusei panicked immediately, his eager face turning to a mask of stricken horror. The young child whirled on the man, his short stature nearly tripping the man in his mad race back to the still open backdoor of the car. "_Imoutoto, Imoutoto!"_

"Little...sister?" Crow tilted his head to the side, confused as the suit lunged for the child with a snarl and Martha attacked, dealing a fierce blow over the head with her heavy purse. A baby's wail came from the car and another man's indignant and outrage yell of pain.

"Augh! The little monster bit me! Kuso!" (Damn!)

The sound of a baby's rattle sounded, smacking into the other suit's hand several times. In the car, Yusei bit his hand again: it was what his mother had told him to do when strangers appeared. The man yelped gain, jumping back from the two children's attack.

Yusei laughed at him and scrambled out the other way, hitting the ground with more grace than before and running around the car's rear.

The car backed up but the four year old was fast and Martha was infuriated, attacking the suits with her heavy handbag, kept handy for this purpose. "Yusei-san, Yusei-san!" Crow squeaked, waving from the gate.

"Hey!" the blonde haired suit cried, leaping from the car.

Martha successfully captured a baby carrier from the car and ran back to the waiting boys who both had big mocking grins on their faces. "Marda!" Yusei piped up, smiling with a zeal that would rarely be seen in his later years. "This is my little sister!" He held a light blue bundle in his arms, shaking with the weight.

Martha relieved him of his burden, lifting the child into her own arms and looking down into the aquamarine and cobalt blue eyes of a small female infant. She squealed, waving a chubby fist. "Her name's Yuzuki!" Yusei announced proudly, beaming.

"That child isn't staying here!" said the imperious voices of the suits. Martha set Yuzuki in her carrier as she wailed, pouting. Her black hair was the same as Yusei's with golden streaks but straight and her eyes of aquamarine were ringed through with thin streams of cobalt.

"You're separating them?" she asked in disbelief. "They're siblings!"

"We've found a better place for her."

"And why not him too?"

"NO!" Yusei bellowed in a voice louder and more mature than that of a mere four year old. They looked at him, startled. "I like you better; they're mean! They scare Yuzu-chan!"

"That's settled then," said Martha commandingly. "Karasu-kun, could you set the table and take Yusei-kun and Yuzuki-chan with you?"

"That infant--"

Martha whirled on the suit, glaring at him. "--Is the only person he has left." she finished, her voice icy. "You will not separate these children! NOW LEAVE!" She waved her bag threateningly and swept inside, the children before her as she retrieved Yuzuki.

_"Yusei has a sister!?" several of the listeners gasped. (Leo, Luna, Ushio, Saiga, Alex, and Carly) Everyone else just looked stunned, Ushio looked absolutely stricken at this new knowledge._

_"Wow, this is big stuff!" Yanagi exclaimed, clapping his hands. "But...uh what happened to her?"_

_Martha shook her head. "An accident,"_

_"And then things started going bad," Jack grumbled, sitting cross-legged by Carly. "It's like she was our good luck charm,"_

_"What about Rylah?" Crow argued._

_"Who is she?" Akiza, Mina and Luna chorused. Leo and Dexter nodded in agreement._

_"Rylah is a tale for another day," Jack snapped. "She came from the far-side of Satellite one day and decided to stay. But this story's not about her."_

_"What was Yusei's sister like anyway?" Ushio asked, sounding cross at this discovery._

_"Ah, I can see we need a filler before we get to the point," Crow said nodding sagely._

* * *

Yusei was in the bath again, up to his neck in the pool-like tube of the vast bathroom, completely immersed in hot water, his eyes and nose peering over the surface of the water. He was trying to distract himself from that flashback just now when he and Yuzu had first arrived at the orphanage.

He never liked people who wore black suits. Seeing them hunting him after he got out of the Facility, made him freeze; it brought back bad memories. Luckily Saiga hadn't mentioned it or appeared to have noticed.

"Yuzuki-imoutoto...." He closed his cobalt eyes as rarely shed tears spilled down his skin, falling into the waters.

_~Where are you? Man, I wish Rylah was here...I don't know how to find you or my sister...I hate feeling helpless....helpless to rescue my own sister!~ _He felt disgusted with himself. _~I can save a world, my friends, Rally, Leo, Luna, Akiza but not _my own _little sister! Pathetic!~_

He ducked under the water again and nearly choked. Damn, he forgot to hold his breath. His face broke the surface again as he gasped, brimming with silent anger.

_~ I wish...Rylah...why can't she be here?! _Kuso..._just gimme a clue Yuzu, a sign anything! I know you're alive, Yuzu-chan, the Dragon tells me you are! Why did this happen? Was it an attempt to separate us that finally succeeded?! Because I was busy being apart of a gang that promised to stand by each other but in the end we didn't?! Busy in a gang that vowed to be your other brothers but failed to be there when you truly needed us!?~ _

He growled in anger, leaping from the tub and wrapping his robe around his body in a swift movement as he lunged, his fist hitting the yellow tiles straight on, cracking on impact and his arm shone red, flaring up fire that exploded around the contact zone, scorching several feet of tile. He sighed inwardly._ I'll have to fix that. _

_~But this time I won't fail! I_ WON'T_!~ _His cobalt eyes narrowed almost with murderous and determined intent. ~_I _will _find you Yuzuki and if anyone stands in my way, they'll regret for the rest of their days.~_

**Yusei has a sister! Cute! But what did happen to her? And why did those suits try so hard to keep them apart? Does the mistake of the past explain his feelings towards his failure to keep her safe? **

**Kuso-means damn. Wow Yusei must be really frustrated if he's swearing even in his head.**

_~italics~ is thinking_

_**I explained Yusei's powers in first chap. Just so we're clear Yusei has the Crimson Head. It makes no sense for him to have the tail because one; he's the leader and two how do wings plus tail equal dragon? Head plus wings should equal dragon.**_


	4. Flashback Three

_Path of Memories: Cobalt Reflections _

_Flashback Three:Troublemaker_

_"Okay, we're gonna fast forward a few years so you get an idea of what Yuzuki was like. She wasn't shy and timid, couldn't be living in Satellite and being Yusei's sister. He had to chase after her all the time. She liked to literally go looking for trouble." Crow began._

_"Hmph, like brother, like sister," Ushio mumbled._

_"Shuddaup!" Leo snapped at him. "It's getting good!"_

_"Listen, you little-- ow!" Carly had jabbed him with a fork and was looking innocent, sitting by Jack. Knowing the ex-duel king would kill him for even looking at Carly the wrong way, Ushio settled for grumbling._

_"Can I get on with it now?" Crow demanded._

_"Sumimasen," (Sorry) Leo mumbled._

_"Arigatou. (thank you) Now as I was saying..."_

* * *

_The Satellite in the year 2025, August 5th_

Yuzuki Fudo had arrived at the orphanage alongside her three and half years older brother. Now she was nearly thirteen years old and old enough to cause grief, old enough to give her brother and his friends gray hairs.

"Oh, come on!" Crow groaned, scratching his thick orange hair. Sixteen year old Crow had already gained his first mark for thieving, a gold M and a dot on his forehead slightly slanted. "Where is she?!"

He was standing atop a mostly intact building, scanning the area with the binoculars he stole from an unsuspecting cop. Hey, it was all for a good cause, right? It was the earliest days of Team Satisfaction's reign, their mission to make Satellite safe.

He was wearing his uniform vest for the team with a harvest yellow shirt, blue green pants and rustic green boots strapped with three black straps. The skies were gray and so were the streets, torn up with gaping holes in the asphalt and concrete. "_Kuso_...sometimes I wish Yuse hadn't made her that skateboard!" Crow sighed, reaching for the walkie-talkie at his waist.

_"How did you get walkie--"_

_Crow ignored Yanagi and plowed on._

The walkie talkies had been foraged from the scraps the City folk threw away and Yusei fixed up. They worked pretty well, too. "Yusei, find her yet?"

"No," Through the faint static, he sounded worried. "I hope she didn't wander into one of the other gang's turf...."

"You know that's probably exactly what she did!" Jack snapped, joining the conversation with his line. "Kiryu, Rylah and I are gonna --."

"Oh hang on a sec!" Crow cut Jack off rudely, the binoculars pressed to his eyes, his eyes locked on an almost invisible distant speck. "I see her!" The thief sighed. "I also spy with my little eyes, a little toublemaker being chased by trouble,"

"WHAT!?" Yusei nearly freaked out, making Jack and Crow wince.

"Don't worry none, Yuse," Crow assured him. "We beat these guys last week. They're from the baseball gang remember? The HellBats? Man, what a dumb name," Yuzuki was evading her pursuers with all her usual grace, shouting taunts and maneuvering her skateboard over hazards in the road, laughing as the land bound duelists attempted to keep up. "I'll go help." the thief assured Yusei, taking out his grappling hook from an inner pocket.

He swung it expertly as he hooked the walkie talkie to his belt again and the hook attached to the railing of the next building. It was only two stories high anyway. Cake. He leapt over the edge, swinging down the window as he detached the hook and dropped to the first floor window ledge landing in the street, armed with his duel disk.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Yuzuki leapt in the air, one hand on the end of the skateboard, skidding down the railing of the steps to a grassless park as the three gangbangers continued in their pursuit. She was a daring, graceful little demon, laughing at the pursuers.

Her hair was raven black with long golden streaks running through it, much like her brother and hung to her shoulders, choppy and cut in layers. Thick bangs fell into her bronzed skin strands of hair drawing attention to piercing eyes, the wind whipping through her hair, cobalt blue laced with aquamarine. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt under it and blue jeans with a duel belt holding two deck cases, a pair of short brown boots and purple gloves with black fingers and she wore silver earrings; one was a star and one was a moon.

"Give those cards back, you little bratty kid!"

"Yeah, you don't get away with stuff just because Fudo-san's your brother!"

"I didn't expect to boys! Now come on, can't cha keep up? Ya gotta catch me if ya want these back, ya hear?!"

"Touch her and regret it," Yusei's voice growled. The boys ground to a halt as Crow ran down the steps behind them and Yusei walked out of the thicket of dead trees, his duel disk shining with threatening light. He had on his usual black and red sleeveless but matched with a brown vest trimmed with white, black straps on his biceps and jeans no amber guards and brown leather boots, no gloves.

"You're trespassing," Crow informed the three boys. "And since you don't have duel disks..."

"Well, look whose fault that is!" one with green hair retorted.

"Leave or else!" Yusei ordered. _"Now." _His cobalt eyes narrowed with the promise of danger smoldering within the twin orbs.

"You'd better listen to him," Yuzuki taunted, skidding to a stop behind her brother, and popping out her tongue in a mocking way.

"Shuddaup!" the thick burly guy snarled, lunging for her.

"Bad choice!" Yusei was across the field in a second, landing a solid punch to his face as Yuzuki ducked around the other, twirling as she slammed her foot into his chin, sending him flying. Crow jumped on the back of the last, pushing him down with his knees and twisting off his back in a flip, landing on the soles of his feet in a crouch by Yusei's side.

He was on his feet again in an instant; the young thief lunged for the duelist who'd already taken a hit from Yusei's fist as he moved to strike Yusei, grabbing his flying fist and twisting him over his back. He landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Well?" Yusei looked down at the groaning forms of the enemy. "Had enough?"

"Little brat stole our cards!"

"So?" Crow interrupted. "It's not as if you can use them."

"They certainly won't be able to if they stick around," Everyone looked as Jack, Kiryu and Rylah appeared, walking quickly down the crumbling park steps with an air of danger around them.

Rylah was a young, soft faced girl with silvery brown tresses falling into her face, the rest tied into a long waist length braid. She was shorter than Jack, standing at his shoulder, and wore the standard Team Satisfaction vest with a blue dress shirt and a knee length jean-skirt with black bike shorts. All three were armed with Battle City Duel Disks. Jack cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Hold on. Guys," Yuzuki called. Her brother and his friend looked at her curiously. "Let's get 'em a chance. Jack can one of them borrow your duel disk?"

"WHAT?!"

"Just do It," Kiryu grumbled.

"Fine," Jack snarled handing his duel disk to the apparent leader of the group. "I'd better get it back!"

"Thanks,"

His straight black hair lay flat against his skull, the bangs framing his face with honey coloured eyes and pale skin. His eyes turned up to face the crowd. His white shirt was high collared and covered by a red vest paired with blue jeans and white sneakers. His borrowed duel disk was the standard old Battle City design.

"Okay, here's the deal Richard Nickelson," Yuzuki stated as she slid her own Battle City disk on her arm. "I win, you get lost. You win; you and your friends get the cards back and some of your dignity,"

Rick smirked. "Sounds good," he replied. "But I'll need my deck back."

She shrugged; tossing a light package to him; he shuffled through the deck and slid the cards into the deck holder.

**Nickelson--4000 Fudo--4000**

**1st turn/1st round--Nickelson**

"I'll take first turn!" Rick declared, drawing with a flourish, not noticing the roll of his opponent eyes. "From my hand," he continued, replacing the selected card with the one he'd just drawn. "I summon Snowman Eater in defense mode!"

A smiling snowman with sharp teeth with a red bucket-like hat and more teeth at its base appeared on the field turning a blue tint as it slouched forward.

_Snowman Eater Lv.3 water attribute Aqua/Effect zero attack points and __**1900 Defense points.**_

"A smart but tragically useless move," Yuzuki commented. "End of turn I presume?"

"One facedown will do it for me. Your move."

**2nd turn/1st round--Fudo**

"Hmph. Arigatou, then it's my draw!" There was barely a trace of emotion on her face other than the dangerous nearly invisible smile. She glanced at the card setting it in her hand and drawing another. "I play a facedown defense mode monster. Another facedown will end my turn."

"Huh?" said Crow. "Why didn't she attack?"

"It's called strategy," Rylah explained.

**3rd turn/ 2nd round--Nickelson**

"Bad move. It's my draw! I place one facedown and summon out my Cold Enchanter!"

"Well, that could be a problem," the girl muttered as a pale skinned woman attired in a white and blue assemble of a strapless dress with arm warmers, stockings, a headpiece and boots, armed with a snowflake topped crystal staff appeared on the field.

_Cold Enchanter--level 4 water attribute Aqua/Effect __**1600 ATK**__ 1900 DEF_

"You bet it is! Cold Enchanter, attack her facedown monster!" Whipping her staff, a swirling gust of ice, snow and wind was called forth tearing across the field to force her card to flip face-up.

"Hmph, you demolished my defense but you've just hurt yourself, friend,"

"Huh?"

"Thanks to Old Vindictive Magician's flip effect you've taken out you're own defense! His effect allows me to destroy one monster you control."

_Old Vindictive Magician--Lv. 2 Dark Attribute Spellcaster/Effect 450 attack and __**600 defense points.**_

"Your monster won't be eating anything," she told him as her card's image shattered at the same time his Snowman Eater did.

_Damn, I didn't expect that!_

"I place one more facedown and end my turn," Richard decided. "Let's see what you got,"

**4th turn/ 2nd round--Fudo**

"Careful," she warned, drawing again and smiling as she glanced at it."...Very nice," _I have good hand here. Magical Cylinder, the Magicians Unite spell, Malevolent Nuzzler and the servants Breaker the Magical Warrior, the Mythical Beast Cerberus and Summoner Monk. I've got just the thing._

_"_I summon my Summoner Monk to the field."

A tall man emerged from a blue portal, clapping his hands together and bowing respectfully to his mistress before turning to the enemy and sitting on the field, head bowed hands in sleeves as he turned a blue tint. He was a pale blue skinned red eyed man with long gray hair emerging from his purple and white red-gemmed hood, dressed in long purple, gold and white robes.

_Summoner Monk level 4 dark attribute spellcaster/effect monster with 800 attack points and __**1600 defense points.**_

"I'm forced to place him in defense mode this turn but that's okay since by discarding one spell card..." She slid a green card (Malevolent Nuzzler) into the graveyard. "I can special summon one level four monster to the field from my deck." The card shone gold as it emerged from the stack of cards. She whipped it out and onto the card place. "Let's go, Defender the Magical Knight!"

A man in blue and gold armour with helm, a large body sized shield and a small dagger appeared and turned to a blue tint as he crouched behind his massive shield.

_Defender the Magical Knight--Lv. 4 light attribute spellcaster/effect monster with 1600 attack points and __**2000 defense points**__.  
_

"Nice move!" Jack approved. "She has a good defense. Too bad she can't attack!"

"Uh…remind me why," Crow mumbled.

"Cause when you summon a monster with Summoner Monk's effect, you're not allowed to attack with it!"

"…Well I suppose Zuki has some sort of plan…"

Yusei folded his arms watching his sister's duel in silence.

"But I'm not done yet," Yuzuki continued. "I place one more facedown (Magical Cylinder) and then I activate my trap card, Pitch-Black Power Stone."

The magenta card flipped up revealing a black stone on a swirling black and red backdrop with a point down golden triangle in the center. A black dot was in the center and three curving black lines cut though each corner. The magician's symbol, it had also appeared on Old Vindictive Magician and Defender the Magical Knight. It shone as its controller spoke.

"You see, the power of my trap allows me to place three spell counters on it after activation." Three smaller black power stones appeared around the card. "And I can remove a spell counter on it once per turn to place it on another. Hold this one for me, will you, Defender?" The black stone shuffled over and hovered by the Knight.

"I end my turn. Do your worse,"

**5th turn/3rd round--Nickelson**

"You should always be careful of what you wish for," he warned with a grin. "My draw! Can you cry, Fudo-san? We'll find out once I place these three face downs and discard one card from my hand to give my Enchanter an ice counter! This gives her another three hundred attack points!"

Cold Enchanter--1600--1900 attack points.

"And now I command my Cold Enchanter to attack your Summoner Monk!"

The Enchanter threw her staff and zoomed forward, rushing towards Summoner Monk. "Not so fast, my spell counter can negate your attack!" The spell counter abandoned its holder and zipped forward just mere moments before the Monk would have been destroyed and was shattered into golden shards of light by the Enchanter's deadly staff. The Staff twirled like a boomerang back to its owner.

Richard grinned. "I was hoping to save this but I activate the spell card Fissure and swallow your Monk!"

"Oh, well," She sighed as Summoner Monk was dragged into a dark crack that had sliced across the field by a creepy looking hand. "That poor counter was wasted I suppose. But it did save Defender, that's nice,"

_Damn it all! I think his attack screwed the combo I was planning! _Yuzuki thought, her face expressionless.

"I end my turn, Fudo-san."

**6th turn/ 3rd round--Fudo**

_Okay..._ "My draw!" _I need to draw a card that can help me land a blow, damaging one! I have three cards. Come on...help me out here! _She set her hand against her deck_. Come on, I don't care which of you guys I draw just be one I can use right now! _She closed her eyes afraid to look.

"She needs a good card…" Rylah chewed her lip.

"Let's go!" She drew with a flourish and glanced at it. _Nice! Not the one I was hoping for but it's just as good! He'll get a nasty shock from this! But which monster to play? Cerberus and Breaker both get spell counters upon a normal summon. But Breaker's special ability makes him the prefect choice! _"Okay, first I play Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

A mage in blood red armour bearing a long, thin green sword appeared beside Defender. Each plate of the armour behind the weapon and shield lined with a golden colour, a pattern from the helm that covered the top half of its face to the boots at the base of its form. Behind it, a large red cape hung from its armour and on its helm, breast plate, sword and shield were lavender gems with the magician's symbol inscribed within them.

_Breaker the Magical Warrior level 4 dark attribute spellcaster/effect servant with __**1600 attack points**__ and 1000 defense points _

"Now, do you know the old saying, treat others the way you want to be treated? Never has it been more true! I play the spell card Fissure!" The duel disk trilled and chimed as she whipped into the slot face-up

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, she's using his own move against him!" Crow cheered.

"I'm sure you realize that you only have one monster!" The card image of the fissure turned into a holographic fissure that ripped across the field as the same hand that had sent her Monk to his doom, pulled the Enchanter into the dark depths as it seized her by the ankle, inducing a gasp before she was gone.

"Nice move but now I activate my trap card! Regret Re--"

"Wrong! Breaker says otherwise! With the spell counter received upon summoning matched with one from my Power Stone trap card, he can eliminate those cards!"

Another power stone appeared as the first hurtled across the field beside it, glowing gold as they collided with the face downs and shattered. Rick shielded his eyes. "Uh!"

"I give Breaker my final counter!" The trap card shattered as the power stone settled into the Magical Warrior's sword hilt.

_Breaker the Magical Warrior---__**1600--1900 attack points**_

"This move look familiar?" She grinned evilly as she crouched into an attack position as if she also held a sword as Breaker did. "He isn't called such just for show. Now, my Warrior," She slashed the air with her arm. "Cut down his lifepoints!"

Breaker leapt forward, raising his sword as it shimmered with lavender magek. It slashed through the air as Rick held up his duel disk in futile attempt to shield himself. Gold light shattered around him.

Richard Nickelson---lifepoints--4000---2100 loss of 1900 lifepoints.

The watchers gasped.

"Nice shot, Sparrow-chan!" Crow called.

"I end my turn with a facedown," she said, calming down quickly and straightening herself. "Make this count,"

**7th turn/4th round--Nickelson**

_Damn! She took out nearly half my lifepoints with that_! He glanced at his hand and grinned inwardly. _But with these cards she's doomed._ "My draw!" _Sweet_. "First, I play Freezing Beast in attack mode!"

_Freezing Beast--level four water attribute aqua/union monster with 1500 attack points and 1000 defense points_

The Freezing Beast was a creature entirely made of ice with a head that swept back like a three pointed icy star, it's long icy tail whipping behind it.

"And now I use the spell card Double Summon!"

"Oh no, Double Summon allows the user to summon another monster!" Crow muttered, frowning

_That's right attack me with your most powerful beast!_ she thought with a tiny smile Richard didn't see. _Cause my facedown is going to end this!_

"Do you see that?" Jack asked Yusei. "She's smiling. That facedown has to be a trap and he'll bite himself in the ass," Jack chuckled smirking.

"I agree," Yusei nodded, a faint smile on his face. A_nd I have a feeling I know which one it is._

"I summon...Hydra Viper in attack mode!"

_Hydra Viper level four water/attribute reptile monster with __**1800 attack points **__and 1000 defense points_.

The Hydra Viper appeared from a blue portal along side the Freezing Beast, a violet cobra connected to a red snake on its right and another violet snake on its left. It hissed menacingly.

"What is he planning?!" the MC asked his listeners not really expecting an answer. "Neither of his monsters has the attack power to wipe out her powerful Defender the Magical Knight or Breaker the Magical Warrior! Let's watch!"

"Now, I release them both to summon my most powerful beast! He may have a silly name but you should not judge a book by it's cover! Come my reptile! Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode!" Both monsters merged as one transforming into a glow rainbow orb. Out of this orb a large golden armoured hand emerged.

'Uh!" Rylah exclaimed. "What is it!?"

Yuzuki tried to keep her expression passive. _Calm, calm; it's no problem!_

The beast emerged pulling its entire bloodred scaled body out of the summoning orb. His head was reptilian, his shoulders, hands, crotch, lower legs and chest protected by gold armour. It towered a good ten sfeet above both duelists at fifteen feet tal, swelling its chest and unleashing a terrifying roar that shook the stadium.

_Gogiga Gagagigo--Level 8 water attribute reptile--2950 attack points and 2800 defense points._

"Okay..." said Kiryu. "Maybe he does have a shot."

"He doesn't." said Yusei coolly, arms folded, legs crossed. "He's forgotten about her facedown. It's over."

_She's not going to lose this._ Jack thought, with smug smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

"That's some monster. There's no way she can win now!" one of the other spectators

"Totally. Just because she's Yusei's sister doesn't mean she's good at dueling! She's a goner!"

"Now, my beast attack Defender the Magical Knight!" Richard commanded, thrusting his outstretched hand forward. The beasts roared as water began forming around its claws and he lunged forward, slashing the air with water.

Yuzuki....smiled, her white teeth showing. "Um....why is she smiling?" Leo asked numbly. "Her Knight's about to get pounded!"

"It must be her facedown!" Rylah exclaimed. "She can win this!"

"You just chopped off your own head! This is over! I activate my trap card Magical Cylinder!" The magenta card flipped upward revealing the pic of two cylinders, one upward collecting green light the other laying on air a green arrow shooting out of it. "With this I can negate the monsters attack and throw it back at you!" The monster gasped as the cylinder appeared virtually about this size of its controller and magical blue energy shooting out twining around the beast and pulling it into the cylinder.

Richard gasped in horror as the cylinder aimed at him shimmering with collected energy. "Bye, Richie," She waved mockingly as the green energy fired forming into a ghostly version of his fallen beast. "This is the last, Nickelson! Obliterate his lifepoints!" The ghostly energy of Gogiga Gagagigo raised its claws, looking down into the terrified face of its former master. Without remorse, he slashed downwards as Rick shielded himself with his disk. "AAAAHH!" Gold light shattered around him again as his lifepoints dropped.

NIckelson--2100-- loss of 2950 lifepoints--0000 Fudo--4000 lifepoints remaining.

**end of 7th turn/4th round End of Duel in Yuzuki's favor.**

"Hmph,"

"Fine, you lost!" Jack snatched his duel disk back. "You've lost your cards—"

"He can keep 'em,"

Jack snorted and shoved the cards back at Rick. "Get out of here then, scram!"

The defeated duelists wasted no time in scrambling to their feet and beating a hasty retreat in the opposite direction, kicking up dust.

"Good duel, Zuki," Yusei praised, clapping her on the shoulder. She beamed at her brother then frowned as he sighed.

"But, why the all the trouble?" Yusei reverted back to father/brother mode as soon as the annoyance was gone.

"I was bored."

"That's not a good reason,"

"This getting annoying!" Jack snapped. "We can't be there to save you every minute of the day, ya know!"

"Maybe we should just let her be apart of the group," Crow suggested.

Yuzuki's eyes lit up. "That'd be prefect!"

"No way," Kiryu objected. "The other gangs aren't as easy as those losers. You'll get hurt and you're what? Ten?"

"_Urusai na_! (Shut the hell up!)" Yuzuki snapped. "I'm thirteen, you _baka_! (idiot) You're off by three years!"

"Yuzuki, calm it!" Yusei ordered, stepping behind her and bringing his hands down her shoulders to stop a possible attack on their leader. "I think you should just stay with Martha for now,"

"What?! Oh come on, Nii-kun..._onegai_? (please?)" She pouted, giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I agree with Karasu (Crow)," Rylah put in.

"Well, I don't." Jack said, folding his arms.

"_Onegai, onegai, onegai_, Yuse-nii-kun! Please!" (Nii or Onii--big brother)

Yusei sighed, shaking his head. "It's not my choice, Zuki," Yuzuki's face soured and she folded her arms in a huff. Yusei sighed again.

"Aw, come on, Yuzu don't hate him," Crow grinned. "Don't you remember the day he gave you that skateboard?"

"What does that have anything to do with his enjoyment of crushing my hopes?"

Yusei opened his mouth to protest but Crow waved a hand to silence him. "He had bandages on his hands that day, on Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"He never told you that he smacked his hand with the hammer more times than the wood and got a million splinters to boot?" Rylah grinned. "Your hands were all bloody and bruised remember, Yuse? Couldn't duel for a week."

Jack snickered as Yusei glared at them. "Two." he corrected.

"Right. We told him he didn't need to injure himself just to give you a present but he insisted," Kiryu finished, smiling.

"Are you trying to guilt me into feeling ashamed?" Yusei's sister demanded, rolling her skateboard on the ground with a foot and shuffling through one of the stolen decks.

"Yes," they all chorused as Yusei sighed deeply rubbing his eyes with a palm.

"It's working," she informed them sourly.

"Good," said Yusei clapping her on the shoulder. "If you behave and prove you are responsible--"

"You sound like a grandpa," Yuzuki interrupted. Rylah and Crow shoved their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing, Kiryu snickered and Jack just laughed shamelessly.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Very funny guys. Fine; if you stop causing trouble on purpose for your personal enjoyment and use your skills to help others, then you can join,"

"Hey, no one said that!" Kiryu objected.

"Overruled!" Rylah and Crow chimed.

"Martha's making Italian tonight," Jack announced, stretching and turning to leave. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving,"

"Well..." Yuzuki looked at the stack of stolen cards as she followed her brother and friends. "I don't really need these. I've got a perfectly good deck!"

"That's the spirit!" Yusei ruffled his sister's hair as she protested.

"Nii-kun, stoppit!"

"Come on, are you two gonna stand around all day or we gonna eat!?" Crow shouted back, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Let's go!"

"Coming, Karasu-nii-kun!" Yuzuki called, picking up her smooth wooden black and silver skateboard with blue metal wheels. "Matte! (Wait) Come on, Nii-kun let's go!" She tugged her brother's hand demandingly, nearly dragging the taller boy up the stairs.

~~*~~

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Carly exclaimed. Jack looked at her quizzically. "Ya know, the part when Yusei bashed up his hands making his little sister a skateboard," she explained.

"Wow, she sounds just as good a duelist as Yusei!" Leo gasped.

"She was," Jack remembered, staring at the stars.

"Is she why Yusei's so nice to kids?" Luna asked.

"That's part of the reason yeah," Crow, replied nodding sagely.

"Who's Rylah?" Leo asked.

"Rylah was like our surrogate big sister. Actually she was about our age, no Jack's, I think."

"Older by three months," Jack clarified.

"Okay,so Yusei had a sister named Yuzuki and she liked to get into trouble," Akiza summed up. "But....what happened?"

"What happened was something that never should've happened, especially to a child," Martha muttered sadly, shaking her head. "I remember that day well,"

"Yuzuki saved me that day," Rally remembered, tracing faces in the grass.

"What did happen that day?" Nervin asked. "I only remember a huge explosion and collapsing buildings,"

"What is 'that day'?!" Ushio demanded

"Sounds like Zero Reverse," Saiga commented.

"It wasn't,"

* * *

I just wanted you guys to see some of Yuzuki's skills. Hoped you liked the duel


	5. Flashback Four

_Flashback Four: The Tunnels have Secrets_

_The Gardens of Dragon's Haven 10:13 pm_

"Yuzuki wasn't always a good girl,"

Nervin yelped in shock as Yusei dropped down from a tree beside Crow. He was wearing a white shirt and navy blue gym shorts, no shoes. "Ah! How long have you been up there?!"

"Awhile," the five Signers chorused.

"That's just annoying," Tanner grumbled.

"....Uh..." said Leo. "Crow was telling us about your little sister."

"Younger yes, little no." He sat down beside Akiza's lounge chair. "Hey, may I have some of the lemonade and rice balls?" He asked the psychic. The others exchanged glances and began talking among themselves for several minutes as Yusei ate.

"What happened to the story?" he asked after a bit.

".... Uh..." they muttered uncertainly.

"It's okay; you all have a right to know anyway,"

"Hey, Yusei do your parents know about Yuzuki?" Rally inquired.

"Yeah, you never did fully explain how you found them!" Jack complained.

"He doesn't need to share every little detail of his life you know!" Akiza snapped. Mikage and her brother Drake were returning with more snacks, two trays full, and set them out on the table as the others began crowding around. Some of the kids were asleep now, crowding into the gazebo but Leo, Dula, Lyelsa, Luna, Rally, and Dexter were wide awake.

"No one asked you!"

"Guys, it's okay." Yusei assured them. "During the Signer's War there was no time for this kind of thing. We didn't have the time to know any details about anyone's past or any time just to sit and talk and get to know each other without worrying whether or not a Dark Signer would strike. If we're going to be a team we need to know a lot of things about one another, things we might not be entirely comfortable with. Crow, you wanna take a break?"

"Be my guest," said Crow, waving a hand. "My jaw's beginning to hurt,"

"What have guys cover so far?" Yusei asked.

"I knew it was a good idea to record this!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Are you recording every bit of it?" Saiga asked.

"Yup! It's not just the story that's important ya know! You could miss something!"

After a break in which Yanagi played back the previous narrations, the story continued.

"Wait!" Luna protested before Yusei opened his mouth. "I can't even imagine Yuzuki properly! The only time you described her was when she was a baby and that last description was terrible,"

"Oops," Crow muttered sheepishly.

"I have a picture," Yusei offered. "I'll get it," He was back within minutes. "Here Luna,"

"You kept it all these years?" Alex said, amazed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Akiza reasoned as Luna studied the photo and her fellow kids craned to look at it.

Yuzuki was in a nice looking building, just standing there with a bored look on her face. Her hair was raven black with long golden streaks running through it, much like her brother and hung to her shoulders, choppy and cut in layers. Thick bangs fell into her bronzed skin strands of hair drawing attention to piercing eyes, cobalt blue laced with aquamarine. She was wearing a red vest with a purple long sleeved shirt under it and blue jeans with a duel belt holding two deck cases, a pair of short brown boots and purple gloves with black fingers and she wore silver earrings; one was a star and one was a moon.

"Hey, when was that taken?" Crow demanded as Luna passed it to him and Yanagi described the picture for the benefit of the recording.

"After we met Mom and Dad," Yusei explained.

"Now this is a story I wanna hear!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei leaned back against Akiza's chair, closing his eyes ad he breathed in the night air. The gardens went quite and still in anticipation. And when he opened his eyes, they were red and cloudy as if in the midst of a dream. The Crimson Guard choked back gasps as the images began to fill their heads as if they were standing in Yusei's memories.

_Yusei's PoVN_

_Satellite the year 2028 June 14th_

"Just great," I muttered, bringing the metal skateboard to a stop. I was in the tunnels of Satellite, the sunlight shining through the long cracks and gashes in the ground. "She's gone...again,"

"I am so glad she's not my sister," Jack commented, who was running along the subway platform and came to a stop.

"Not helping,"

"Aw, she vanished again!" Rylah complained, bringing her silver mountain bike to a stop beside me. "And yet that still impresses me every time!"

"We let her come out with us sometimes!" Crow complained, joining Jack on the platform. "What is with this?"

"You guys go on," I told them. "Yuzuki's probably just exploring somewhere." The infamous little troublemaker had been caught once for stealing from Security but had managed to escape before they could mark her. After that, she stopped causing so much trouble and started exploring the Satellite, going a little farther each time. I knew she could take care of herself but she was all I had and, naturally, I got worried.

"You sure?" Rylah asked. "I'll go with if you'd like,"

"No,it's--"

"Actually, I'll just tag along," she decided. When Rylah got an idea in her head, nothing was going to stop her.

I sighed. "Fine,"

"We have to get back," said Crow sounding, regretful. "Kiryu says we need to go over some things. We'll fill you guys in later,"

"Okay, then," said Rylah as Jack and Crow vanished into the shadows of the platform. "Let's go!"

We traversed the tunnels for several minutes in relative silence, the pause broken by the sounds of wheels clacking against the rails and Rylah's occasionally bursts of song. I didn't object; Rylah had a nice voice.

"How long has it been?" she asked, once we stopped for the fifth time. Yuzuki had left signs to mark her way, long silver needles that she stabbed into the walls. I sighed looking at the three tunnels before us.

"Awhile," I replied., looking for one of Yuzuki's needles. "Here we go. It's deeper than usual. She must've been this way before,"

"You never cease to amaze me,"

_"Is this the bad part? Where it gets sad?" Carly asked. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"_

_"Rude,"  
_

_"Sorry..."  
_

_"It's fine, Carly," Yusei assured her. "And no, this is the happier part,"_

_"Question," said Ushio, making everyone jump. Apparently Yusei's former arch nemesis had been so quiet everyone had forgotten his presence. He scowled but continued. "Why are you okay with talking about this? And how are you putting these pictures in our heads?"_

_"The Crimson Dragon told me how," he said simply. Silence greeted this remark._

_"Enough with the cryptic replies!" the officer barked._

_"What does that mean?!" Crow snapped._

_"I think he means why is this easy," Drake clarified, sitting by his sister Mikage and speaking for the first time. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes and light peach skin. "Isn't it still hard?"_

_"That's not what I'm talking about!" Crow snapped but he was ignored and he folded his arms, grumbling._

_"Not exactly," Yusei replied, looking down at his mark. "The memory...it still hurts but at the same time..."_

_"Lemme guess," Jack interrupted. "You think that somehow, Zuki-chan survived,"_

_"Yes, but we'll come back to that," Yusei replied._

_"It makes sense to me!" Mizuki ( the little girl Crow took care of) chimed, chomping on a pork bun with both hands. _

_"You have some on your face," Crow grinned at her, wiping it off as she smiled at him._

_"What are you talking about?" Ushio demanded. _

_"Shush!" Tank ordered. "Let's get on with the story!"_

_"Okay," said Yusei, taking a swig of lemonade to wet his drying throat. "So, Rylah and I followed Yuzuki's needle trail and went into the middle tunnel..." The scene in their minds unfroze and faded back in._

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

We heard cross mutterings echoing up the tunnel length. "Rylah, do you have--" Rylah flicked on the lantern, a large flashlight that could be both. "Arigatou,"

"Zuki, are you down here?" Rylah called as several rats scuttled passed us. She screamed and threw something at it. "Those are disgusting!" she complained. "Ew...I bet the City doesn't have rats like this!"

"You're still not use to it?"

Rylah glared at me as we made another turning and found an abandoned subway office; you know one of those things at the end of platforms. There was light coming from it and Yuzuki's humming. "Zuki!"

"Hi, Nii-kun!" she called, seemingly oblivious to the isolated environment of this place. We reached the platform and carried our bike and skateboard to the door...uh...doorway. There was no door. Instead, a string of electrical wires was stringed across the bottom.

"What's this for?" I asked her as we stepped inside the cleaned place.

"Keeping out rats,"

"Yuzuki, why are you here?"

"Exploring,"

"This place is isolated!" I objected. "No one would even know where you are if something happens!"

"She stuck needles in the walls," Rylah reminded me.

"That's not the point!"

"Aw, come on, Yuse!" Yuzuki whined. "There's something down here and it's been bothering me for weeks!" Those words could've come straight out of a horror flick.

"All the more reason to leave," Rylah chimed in shivering. "This place is beginning to give me the creeps,"

"Let's go Zuki,"

Yuzuki pouted. "I just wanna find out what it is!'

"And what if--what was that?" Rylah looked very uncomfortable. She hated horror movies, hated when they seemed to reflect life and she hated Jack for playing them at the loudest volume possible.

"I didn't hear anything," Yuzuki and me chorused. "Maybe you're just imagining things," Yuzuki suggested.

"I'm telling you I heard something!" Rylah complained.

Suddenly I heard the crunch of footsteps. "Did you hear now!?" Rylah demanded in a whine. "I hate this! Curse you, Jack!"

_"This is getting creepy," Leo objected as they watched. They all looked like ghosts in the midst of the scene._

_"Don't worry; it doesn't last," Yusei assured him._

_"Shush, Leo!" Luna ordered. "I wanna listen!"_

_"What do I have to with anything going on here?!" Jack demanded. _

_"Rylah asked you over and over again to not watch horror movies at night," Crow replied. "Especially at high volume."_

_"A good scare won't hurt,"_

_"You nearly cause World War Three, Jack," Crow drawled._

_"Hello?!" Alex demanded. "Can we get back to this and stop talking so much?" The memory unfroze._

"We should--" A loud sneeze interrupted me. "Who was that?"

"I'm too scared to sneeze," Ryla muttered, choosing to hide behind me.

"I didn't sneeze," Yuzuki put in. We exchanged glances.

"I think we should leave now," I put in handing Yuzuki her own skateboard and picking up mine. Rylah climbed on her bike and we left that place as fast as possible. The crunching sounds continued and wind whooshed pass a coat. No one was wearing a coat.

"I should've stayed topside," Yuzuki whined.

"Geez, ya--what the hell is that!?" We came a to a screeching halt and crashed into a vast room full of crumbling machines.

"Ow....I think we made a wrong turn...." Yuzuki muttered. The floor creaked.

"Move!" I ordered, standing inducing more cracks. I hastily sat down again.

"Great, now we can't move cause we'll fall!" Rylah complained. "But if we don't move we'll fall eventually. Wonderful!" The floor cracked again.

"We'll have to risk it," I decided. "Yuzuki first then you Rylah,"

Zuki sighed, crawling on her hands towards safer ground. "Please be nice karma, please be nice..." Crack. "The gods hate us,"

"Zuki-don''t--" Crack.

"AH!"

"Rylah!"

"I'm ookay..."Rylah called. "I think--" The piece of floor she was holding onto cracked and bent out farther. "--that I really hate you two. Zuki, why can't you be normal?" That's about when the entire floor shattered into a million pieces and sent us tumbling into darkness.

Yuzuki screamed as I felt someone grab my arm.

_Darkness overwhelmed the scene and everyone yelped._

_"Wha- what happened?" Carly stammered._

_"I blacked out," Yusei explained. "Don't worry, there's more."_

_"Can't we skip to the good part?" Nervin asked._

_"_No_, or we won't get it!" Yanagi objected._

_"Shush then," Yusei ordered as sounds began to filter through the dark curtain._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ow..." I moaned.

"Shush, sweetie, you're gonna be okay...everything's fine, just fine," Someone wiped my face with a damp cloth. I couldn't see a thing expect for some light piercing my vision.

"Uh..." My bones ached and I felt bruised everywhere. "Yuzuki..."

"Your sister's fine, Yusei," the person--I guessed it was a woman--replied. "She's still out though and so's your friend."

Wait...so how did she know my name? And how--oh wait, me and Yuzuki looked alike; it was obvious. I struggled to open my eyes but they felt like lead. "How..."

"Sleep now. You'll be fine, honey,"

When I woke up again I realized I was in a room painted with a warm harvest yellow that reminded me of Crow's shirt. "Ow..."

"Yusei?" Yuzuki sat up, moaning and rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"Don't know. Where's Rylah?"

"No way! It's so bizarre! Are you sure you're not clones or something and this isn't an abandoned lab?" Rylah's loud voice answered our question.

"The abandoned lab is six miles away and we prefer it that way. And no, we're not clones," a male voice protested.

"Yeah I know," The door opened as footsteps shuffled away. "Hi, guys!" Rylah greeted cheerfully. "Howya doin'?"

"Weren't you deathly terrified earlier?" I asked her.

"Shut up! Come on, I got someone I want you to meet," She waved at us frantically and disappeared out the door.

"Lah-chan!" Yuzuki wailed, running after her. "Wait!" She was right outside the door. "Oh,"

"Rylah, where are we?" I asked her.

"Underground in the East Sector,"

"Oh good we're not far from the hideout," Looking around it was obvious this wasn't our place. We were standing on a balcony over looking a room full fixed up computers, the motors still whirring. "Who saved us?"

"Oh, yeah! You're not gonna believe it!" She grabbed my hand, tugging me along. "Come on, come on slowpokes!"

"I've never seen her this excited about something," Yuzu commented.

"When was she ever?" I countered. She lead us into a kitchen that, while it was relatively clean, it looked more like something out of a history book on the feudal era.

"_Chitta, baka_! I swear, is this so hard!? You still can't cook worth beans and you're suppose to be a super genius!"

"Each to their own,"

"Don't lecture me,"

The two people arguing as they bent over the cooking pit did not seem to actually be arguing. It was more like playful banter. And why did they seem so...familiar?

"They're awake!" Rylah announced, dropping my hand like it was a rock and skipping over to them.

"Lah-nechan!" Yuzuki complained. "Yer freaking me out with the cheeriness!"

"You sure?" the other woman asked looking at us with a smile. The man looked up as well, shuffling to stand by who I presumed was his friend.

"Holy shit!" Yuzuki yelped after a stunned silence. I was too shocked to reprimand her for the language. They almost exactly like us! The male could've been me from the future or something but his face was longer and narrower, the skin was darker, tanner and his eyes were wider and sea green not blue. I was a head shorter in comparison and his hair was like mine, accept longer and thicker and a section of his bangs fell in front of his right eye and the black hair was devoid of gold streaks. He was wearing greasy white t-shirt and ragged jeans cut-offs, his knees scuffed up and his sneakers were banged up.

The woman--who I now presumed was his wife-- was taller. She looked like an Amazon nearly six feet tall at least with caramel skin that matched with her waist length honey brown hair streaked with gold and apparently Yuzuki and I had inherited our mother's cobalt blue eyes but hers were more narrowed, bangs framing her face. Her face was wider than the man's; more like mine and Zuki's and the skin was a shade lighter than ours. The hair was actually tied into a braid though that was coiled into a bun in the back of her head. She was also wearing a t-shirt but it was brown and she wore jeans and socks.

The four of us stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the distant memories started coming back.

"Mom...Dad?" I whispered, remembering Mom panicking the time I gotten too close to an experiment and fallen into a vat of oil.

_"You fell into a vat of oil?!" Ushio burst out laughing. "Wow that explains alot!"_

_"Shut up!" everyone barked._

Luckily she'd fished me out just as fast but then she nearly drowned me in the water.

"No way!" Yuzuki objected. "How come yer down here then!?"

"I've seen them before Yuzu,"

"I am Kaoriko Fudo," Mom explained coming closer, her hand outstretched towards us. Yuzuki scuttled behind me with distrust in her eyes and Mom's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry that we didn't come for you...but we couldn't..." I felt my face soften towards my mother.

Rylah had somehow shuffled out without anyone noticing. Dad came forward quickly and stood before Yuzuki, kneeling in front of her and settling his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust Yusei?"

"More than anything!"

"Yusei, who do you think we are?"

"I remember you," I said simply, grinning.

"Ha!" Mom exclaimed in triumph, making us jump as she nearly crushed me in a hug.

"Weren't you crying a few seconds ago?" Dad asked in puzzlement.

"Be quiet." she ordered.

"Mom...can't ..." I coughed.

"Ack!" She released me instantly looking guilty and crushed (emotionally). I felt guilty and I didn't know what to say so I hugged her back.

Dad sighed. "I suppose we should explain everything. You don't hate us, do you Yuzuki?"

"You knew us the instant you saw us," she realized, her glare fading.

"Of course we did, sweetie, how could we not?" Mom laughed. "Welcome home, Yusei, Yuzuki." She pouted. "Is it okay if I get a hug?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Oh...." said Mina as they returned to reality. "That's how you met your parents,"

"How come you never told us?" Crow asked, sounding hurt.

"They told us not to,"

"Oh. Because of Goodwin right?"

"Right."

"Is there more to that?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but that's not really important to the current story," Yusei yawned. "Can we finish this in the morning?"

More yawns and the sounds of soft snoring agreed with him. Saiga turned off the recording and shook Yanagi awake. Crow, Martha and Mina poked and prodded the kids upstairs and everyone drifted off to their rooms or late night recreational activities. Only Yusei and Akiza were left.

"Yusei?"

"What is it., Akiza?" he asked as they walked towards the castle side by side.

"About your sister...you really believe that she survived whatever happened to her?"

"I do."

"Then I do too," She smiled at him, looping her arm through his.

Yusei sighed, closing his eyes and doing a most un-Yusei like thing. He leaned his head on her shoulder, a smile on his lips. "Arigatou, Akiza,"

"You're welcome,"

**Stop, stop! It is not the end! I simply decided it was time they go to bed! Don't think this the last chappie! There will probably be more than six flashbacks. **

**By the way about the part when Yusei literally show's them his memories: we shall pretend that Yusei was also verbally speaking for the benefit of the recording. And yes I decided that Yusei's parents are alive. The kid needs some joy in his tragedy-marred life. (that was all Goodwin's fault anyway!) Please keep reading! Read it! Read it! **


	6. Flashback Five

_Flashback Five-- Shattered World_

_November 11th 2030_

_5:00 am--Dragon's Castle--The Kitchens_

The kitchens of the Dragon's Castle was massive in order to accommodate the amount of food that had to be stored for the Crimson Guard's members both resident and roving alike in addition to the orphans that lived there, apprentices of the Signer's and of course the families of the Guard that occasionally came to visit.

Two long wooden tables stood in the center of the vast room, three large stoves at the far end opposite the doors with two large ovens on either side, a long line of windows on one side above a long marble counter which stored drawers and cupboards under it. The opposite counter was of cherry wood and marble counter top very much like its counterpart opposite but was kept company not by windows but cherry wood cabinets on top.

Yusei stepped out of the pantry with a tray: bread, cheese, watercress, ham, fish: the type of food they had in the mansion spanned all cultures in order to accommodate everyone's taste. The Duel King had just sat down in the smaller kitchen just down the corridor with his early morning snack when he heard the side door creak open.

"Yusei?" a soft voice echoed against the soft stone walls as footsteps quickly approached. This kitchen was built for a smaller house but it was only for early-risers who need nourishment and the orphan children who went to bed earlier.

"Akiza, Ohayou," Yusei greeted with a smile.

"Are you always this hungry early in the morning?" she asked smiling.

"Not always," he replied. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure, arigatou," Yusei nodded, an almost invisible smile on his lips as he made up the sandwiches on two plates. "You seemed frustrated last night," she commented suddenly, sitting beside him.

Yusei looked up at her confused. "What makes you say that?"

"When I went to use the bathroom this morning, I noticed that tiles had gotten a makeover. They were scorched black in a nice sunburst pattern," She looked quite serious but her eyes were warm.

Yusei grumbled. "I should fix that,"

"I think it looks nice," she teased, eyes crinkling.

"Blackened yellow tiles?"

"They're blue Yusei," she reminded him.

He groaned, shaking his head. "I could swear they were yellow,"

"Um, Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"I don't doubt it but what makes you so sure your sister is alive?"

"The Dragon told me," Yusei replied, looking down the dragonhead mark on his arm.

"He's never been wrong before," Akiza agreed, slicing both sandwiches in half. There's was silence. "Isn't odd that people you believe gone are never really? They seem to come back in some way."

"They always do. My parents are still alive right? I'm still alive,"

AKiza chuckled. "You Fudos do seem to be indestructible. You guys have that habit of making people think you're dead. But you're not,"

"Exactly. So why can't it be the same thing with Yuzuki?"

"There's reason why it shouldn't be,"

_10:11 am In the Gazebo_

The Gazebo was actually much bigger than it appeared. It had the tendency to vanish into the trees. Two long tables stood in the center loaded with food, the window spaces, covered by bug screens. Off to the side was a huge kitchen equipped with grill and stove and other things needed for outdoor kitchens.

"Okay, everyone just sit!" Akiza ordered as everyone scrambled for the plates. It took awhile but soon, everyone had a plate and everyone was seated. The orphan children listened to the recorded narration of last night before everyone settled on the grass on blankets, gathered around Yusei as they sat by the campfire. Remember; it's fall in November.

"Okay, I promised I'd tell you about Yuzuki so I will. This is the not so happy part," Yanagi had already set the disk to record.

"It's a good thing we waited till morning," the self-proclaimed historian muttered.

Yusei took a breath. "Okay. Mom and Dad didn't want to me, Yuzuki or Rylah to tell anyone they were alive because of Goodwin. They didn't tell us everything at first. They gave us the information in bits and pieces. We visited them as often as possible, mostly at night. Rylah came too. Anyway a few months passed this way and Rylah vanished into thin air one day after this next tale. She took everything with her but we weren't really surprised. She was gonna leave sometime; it was her way." He paused to take a drink. "Anyway it started as an average day I guess...." He took a breath at once again his eyes shone red and the group was pulled in the memories of their friend.

November 7th 2028: the Satellite

That day it didn't seem like anything could go wrong. We should've known better. In the Satellite, things go wrong eventually. It was a perfect day with the perfect sky. I remember I was standing on top one of the tallest buildings the tallest in the Eastern sector of the city. It wasn't very safe but I didn't find it to be a big deal. Nothing was safe in Satellite.

I stood on the old Gamer's 3 Tower, the spyglass to my eye, scanning the city. The clouds weren't many, scuttling across the sun on occasion. I swept it North and I could see the great dome of the Museum Plaza's main building, waving several flags on top. The Museum Plaza was in the violet corridor of the West Sector, which wasn't too far from the East Blue where I was. (There were five sectors; North, East, West, South and Central and each had six corridors: red, yellow, blue, purple, green, orange) Yuzuki and her friends had taken the Northern Sector from another gang and they claimed it for their own. That's where she was today.

"Yusei!" Kiryu called from the opposite rooftop two stories lower. "Stop checking on your sister; she's fine! What do you see!?" His shouts nearly deafened me, echoing off the buildings.

"Hang on!" The Eastern Sector wasn't ours yet. Three of the corridors were still held by a large gang and now....there it was. A blue flag with the crude charcoal drawing of a Harpie's Brother on it fluttered from one of the flagpoles of a five-story building. "I see it! Their base is at the complex! They have...one...two...five guards on the median line!"

"Good; I'll tell Jack, Rylah, and Crow,"

How we defeated the Sky Wing is unimportant. A few hours later we were celebrating our victory, rummaging through the cards we'd collected. Crow's were mostly for the kids at the orphanage. I took a few for myself and gave the rest to Crow and Rylah who liked to sell some for extra cash.

"That was sad," Jack muttered. "That was barely a workout, let alone a duel!"

Kiryu nodded in agreement, marking the east sector on his map in brown. "Three sectors taken by us and two by Yuzuki's girls." he reported. "Not bad. Now there's only one left. And those gangs are the toughest," He rolled up the map.

"Hey..." Rylah murmured, looking up. "What's that?" She pointed. We looked to the North, seeing a curling plume of smoke.

"I'd say someone lit a bonfire too early in the day," Kiryu judged.

"Hey, guys!" someone shouted. From atop a crumbling building, a member of the Sky Wing gang was waving.

"What? Do you want a rematch?" Jack shouted back. "In case you haven't noticed you have no cards!"

"It's not that!" he shouted. That's when I noticed that his two friends were standing at the roof edge with a spyglass of their own and binoculars looking tense.

"Come on, guys," I called. "I don't think that smoke is a bonfire!"

_"May I interrupt?" Yanagi asked as the memory receded and they were sitting on the blankets again. "This is getting depressing,"_

_"He warned you," Crow retorted. _

_"So, there was a fire in Satellite?" Carly asked for clarification._

_"It was more than a fire," Jack corrected grimly, stabbing his pork bun with more viciousness than required. "It was a disaster. But before we go on, let Yusei explain why he thinks Zuki survived," He was looking at the King of Games as he said this._

_He ignored him, eating some Japanese rice. "Leo, don't you remember when you got your mark?" Yusei asked Luna's twin._

_"Huh? Oh yeah!" Leo pulled up his yukata sleeve to reveal the gold coloured pinwheel mark on his arm. "I got this bad boy when me and Luna were dueling against Devak," he explained._

_"Leo put his life on the line to help Luna; it didn't matter that he wasn't a Signer," Yusei clarified. "Yuzuki was helping others escape when the building collapsed. Because Devak was directing dark energy at the twin's Leo wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. That's why Leo got the pinwheel mark."_

_"So, you're hoping that the same thing happened to Yuzuki!" Akiza finished, smiling._

_"Halt!" Jack barked. "As much as I hate to rain on your parade that was way before the War!"_

_"Tell that to the Dragon," Yusei retorted._

_There was a stunned silence. "The--the Dragon?" Tank stammered. "What, did you have some sorta weird dream?"_

_"Not a dream, exactly," Yusei replied looking down at his mark. "Just...a feeling,"_

_"Does this have anything to do with the scorch marks on the bathroom wall?" Dexter asked._

_Yusei sighed and sweat dropped. "Sort of,"_

_"What scorch marks?" Martha asked, sounding reprimandive._

_"I think Yusei took his anger out on the wall," Leo explained._

_"I'll fix it!"  
_

_"No, it's cool!" Leo protested._

_"Why don't we get back to the story now?" Tanner suggested._

_"Okay," The red glow returned and the memory came back._

The lookout point was hardly the best place for a lookout spot but we were riveted by the events unfolding before our eyes. We could feel the tension in the air; the bad vibe. "It's coming from the North Sector!" one of the boys announced. "My sister's over there!"

"We'll never make it in time," the other whispered in horror, handing me the spyglass. I was almost afraid to look but I put the spyglass to my eye. "There," the taller one ordered, pointing. We followed their gazes and my eyes glazed over in horror.

The Museum Plaza's white and yellow stones were smoked black and gray as plumes of smoke flooded out of the building, flames creeping up the walls.

"Yuzuki!" She had run out of the building, carrying three kids; one on her back two in her arms. She gave them to a red-haired boy in an ice-blue coat and another in a bandana...Rally his name was. Then Yuzuki ran back inside. "NO! We have to--"

"Yuse, we won't make it!" Kiryu objected. "It's too far!"

"WHAT?!" Rylah bellowed. "That's messed up!"

"Come on, Sparrow-chibi-chan!" Crow whispered from behind me. "Get out of there!"

I froze, my throat locked. I didn't want to look but I couldn't tear my gaze away._ ~Onegai, Onegai, Zuki...onegai...come out...come out...~_

Flames began to lick the windows, shattering the glass. We could see chunks of the building collapsing...

_Yusei stopped speaking, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to live through this memory again. The Crimson Guard watched the memory in horror and Akiza gripped Yusei's arm more to comfort him than herself._

**(Yusei will no longer be narrating; Crow narrates aloud)**

Suddenly a deafening explosion rocked the cityscape, as if the skies were tearing apart. The gang members gasped out in horror as they were nearly blinded by the flash of light.

Rocks slid and crashed together, the ground crumbled and crashed, whole streets descending even further into the ground, the Satellite shook. Vibrations pounded the already unstable structures. A pillar of flame roared in the air, sending up billows of ash, smoke and dust.

The building Team Satisfaction and the rival gang stood on began to crack, groaning as it slid backwards, collapsing under their feet. "YUZUKI! NOOOOOO!" Yusei's scream was stricken, mortified.

"Yusei!" I had called to him that day, tugging at my friend's arm. The cobalt-eyed duelist was in shock. "Yusei, let's go!"

"Yusei!" Rylah called. She and Kiryu were helping the others jump to the next rooftop

"He's in shock," Jack reported, slapping Yusei across the face. He seemed to wake up. "Move, you ninny, move!"

"I'm going," Yusei replied coldly as they ran upwards against the falling building, towards the back. When you lived in Satellite, you couldn't afford to be weak. Some people didn't make the jump to the next building but willing hands snatched their comrades from certain doom.

_Suddenly the watchers were pulling away, the vision shrinking and receding into blackness as the whole scene shattered._

Present Day

Everyone jumped as the memory shattered like glass, bringing them abruptly back to the present day. There was a stunned silence.

"That was..." Mikage began her voice cracking.

"Awful," Luna finished, tear tracks visible on her face. She scrubbed them away.

"You know," said Jack breaking the silence with an almost thoughtful expression. "It's all beginning to make sense now,"

"What are you talking about?" Akiza demanded. Yusei was staring at the ground, breathing shallowly.

"I think we can all blame Goodwin for this," Jack continued.

"Explain, Jack," Yusei ordered, his gaze snapping up to pierce his long time friend.

"Fine then. Look. At the beginning of this little tale, Crow said that the people who brought you and Yuzuki to the orphanage tried to take Zuki-chan away. But Martha and you stopped them,"

"Where are you going with this? You think Goodwin tried to separate us?"

"Yes."

"But Mr. Goodwin--?!" Mikage began to protest. She stopped and sighed. "No, I wouldn't put it pass him now that I know the truth,"

"It does make sense," Crow mused. "How 'bout this? After the accident, it was days till Sector Security came! And they didn't even bother to search for any people down there. And most of them were...were...kids,"

"Most survived," Rally reminded them. "Because of Yuzuki. The fire started in the basement and Yuzuki made us all leave. There were a few stuck so she went back in.'"

"What if it was staged? To separate Yuzuki and Yusei?" Luna speculated. "To make Yusei and the others believe Yuzuki was dead?"

"Mom tried to find her," Yusei said. "She was there when it happened. But Yuzuki told her to save a little kid, about five I think. And then….the floor collapsed before Mom could go back for her."

"And after that little Crisis everything went downhill." Jack continued. "Yuzuki vanished one way or another sending Yusei into a state of stricken grief. Kiryu went nutso, Rylah vanished, Goodwin comes to me with his offer...it was all to push Yusei into fighting the Dark Signers. But why? There was something else we missed... something...that didn't happen..."

"The Gracelings!" Leo exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Remember? All the Signers and Gracelings had a dream of what happened up until the Earthbound Immortal Kokapacapu! But then when everything actually happened, things turned out different! Like in the dream, Akiza didn't join us during the Fortune Cup, she joined after the Earthbound Immortal first appeared! But in reality, she joined during the cup!

And Carly would've been a Dark Signer but she tried to save the kids in the Arcadia Movement and Sayer pushed her out a window and took her spot as a Dark Signer and she was saved by the Life Miracle Mark. Someone sent us the dream to help us redo what had already happened or what would've happened! Because some of us knew what would happen before, we did things we should have done in the dream! And since we did things differently, we somehow must have messed up whatever sinister plot Goodwin had up his sleeve!"

"Wow, Leo," said Luna. "I'm impressed,"

"Impressed with what?" her brother asked suspiciously.

"Your detective skills,"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No! I mean it!"

"Oh?, Aw, arigatou, imouto!"

"We're twins, Leo," she reminded him. "And I was born first,"

"Goodwin never realized the Gracelings existed until the very end!" Mina added, her eyes shining with this new knowledge.

"So...Goodwin messed up...." Saiga grinned. "I'd say that's good news,"

**The story of Zuki's mysterious vanishing... Hoped you liked! Stay tuned there at least two more chapters upcoming! **


	7. Flashback Six

Thank you to the all readers, reviewers and alerters who inspired me to make this fic better!

Leo112, Black Cat Angel and Snoopdog123 thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Flashback Six: Lost Cobalt_

I am a sixteen year old Japanese orphan and I have no memory of my past life.

My hair was raven black, naturally streaked with gold and reaching to my shoulders, pulled back into a high and short messy ponytail. My eyes were in the form of a lopsided pentagon, slightly almond shaped, the cobalt irises were laced with aquamarine and my skin was a medium toffee. My standard wear was a cream coloured knee length coat with a sleeveless white dress shirt with a sloped collar, and a pair of boy's wide khaki pants with folded hems and hiking boots.

"Don't watch TV, Ashley, especially not while we're abroad. It'll rot your mind."

"You mean I can't watch it at all?"

"That's right."

"Fine, I'll duel with my friends."

"Give me the deck,"

"What?!"

"You're not allowed to duel, Ashley,"

* * *

~~*~~2030, June in Switzerland~~*~~

Those words echoed in my mind and I laughed. No dueling, no D-Wheeling...as if she could take all those things from me. I hadn't given the silly woman who called herself my mother my decks. Well maybe, I had because the man would called himself my father wrestled them from me but I'd stolen them back.

"What are you laughing about, Yuzuna?"

I looked up at my friend, one of the best I'd ever had. Damian Quinn; that wasn't his real name I had been told but around here it was don't ask, don't tell. So I didn't ask and he didn't tell. He was pretty good looking as far as guys went; his short pale blonde hair was slightly spiky in a cowlick style, tanned peach skin settled perfectly over the hard bone, of his narrowed masculine face, his jade green eyes slightly sunk into his face below thick blonde eyebrows. Under an open dark magenta jacket with a broad band of black wrapped diagonally across the torso from right shoulder to left hip, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with three rings of magenta flame wrapped diagonally around his torso from right hip to left shoulder with black jeans and calf-high black motorcycle boots that had strong dark magenta leather wrapped around the tops. It was a miracle that he wore any color besides black at all.

We were at a cafe in Switzerland high in the mountains away from my so-called parent's prying eyes. This place was a good place; were kids dueled and hid from poking parents like mine. Outside the window, the boys argued loudly while the girls chatted quietly probably gossiping but there were just as many duel cards in evidence in the girl's circle as in the guys. I was sitting in the cafe of dark wood paneling and dimmed lightening. There was chatter all around us the scent of tea and coffee hovered on the air as the waitress called orders. It was the perfect place for Duelists.

My parents called me Ashley but I never felt it was truly my name. I remember one day I called myself Yuzu and forgot the rest. So my friends started calling me Yuzuna, Yuze for short. The name felt better fitting but it didn't fit completely. I had a feeling it was the missing part we'd been force to fill in.

"Mommy dearest said I can't duel and here I am," I waved at the duel in progress outside; a girl versus a boy and the girl was winning.

Damian laughed in agreement. "Here you are," he agreed as there was a shout of triumph from the girl and a cry of dismay from the boy. "Eylia won," Damian reported as she claimed her prize and shook hands with the loser. She turned towards the cafe armed with a duel disk and came inside.

"Hey, guys," Dreyl greeted, sliding onto Damian's lap. Aureylia Canum, better known as Dreyl or Eylia was a only an inch or two taller than her boyfriend but her confidence, stature and and seemingly unshakeable serenity made her seem taller than she actually was, being willowy, graceful and light as air; it was as if she would fly up and never come down .Her medium length medium brown hair reached to the mid of her back, her lavender eyes oval shaped. Her skin was a lightly tanned golden brown, like toasted almond and her build was slim, her long pianist fingers tipped with neatly trimmed white claw-like slightly curved nails. She was wearing an off the shoulders lavender top with dusky black hems, a black tank top under it with a long pair of black exercise pants and boots with a long gold chain necklace complete with a star feather pendant.

"Hey, Eylia," Damian smiled, looping an arm around her as I gagged. Damian and Dreyl were totally head over heels for each other and seemed to be totally oblivious to everything else when they were in one of their lovey-dovey moods. "How was the duel?"

"Easy," she replied, smiling as they kissed.

"Hey!" I objected, shielding my eyes with an arm. "PG please!"

"Gross isn't it?" I looked up and a blush rose to my face. Kyceren Kalashnikov was standing over me with a small smirk on his face, a blueberry ice pop in one hand and a tray of food in the other. He was accompanied by Carson Gray.

Carson Gray was like a brother to me; he had a wide face that looked more mature than it was meant to be with hard bone evident under bronzed flesh with shoulder length raven black hair. His wide almond shaped eyes were blue like mine but a bit lighter and he wore a plain red shirt under a tanned jacket with wide short sleeves matched with blue jeans and beat-up looking black converse.

Kyceren was more...he gave my heart attacks on the daily basis. He had thick choppy black hair in layers that stuck up in thick spikes in place. His face was narrow with a strong square jaw, light caramel skin stretched smoothly over the hard chiseled planes of his face. His dark amber brown eyes were slanted and narrow, his hair falling into his face, his nose small. He wore a brown shirt with three-quarter sleeves that showed off his shoulders and collarbone with blue jeans black sneakers and a green jacket tied around his waist. He could get away with things like that.

"Got the pastry you wanted," He claimed the chair next to me and set the tray down.

"I didn't ask for anything," I objected as Dreyl and Damien exchanged knowing glances but I ignored them.

"Explotation...." Carson shook his head and sat down at the head of the table to avoid the rest of us.

"But you were thinking it," Kyceren countered, picking up an eclair that I was trying to avoid. Eating sweets would not improve my strength at all. "Come on, I don't get why you;re on this stupid diet anyway."

"Stop tempting her," Dreyl reprimanded.

"She needs to be tempted," Kyceren grinned wickedly at me with a lopsided twist of his mouth, revealing sharp perfect teeth of pure white, making my heart speed up. "Come on, Yuze just a little bite."

"No..." I mumbled but I loved eclaires.

"You're torturing yourself...." he said in a singsong voice, tickling me.

"Hey, no stoppit!" I laughed helplessly and he took the opportunity to pop the eclaire in my open mouth."Um...oh." I moaned softly at the taste of it and I forgot all about Carson, Dreyl and Damien watching us.

"See? It's good," he grinned wickedly as he fed it to me. I finished it quickly and licked my lips. He tilted his chair back his tongue licking the ice pop with a wicked smirk. Oh, I should really stop looking at him now. He was jacking up my heart rate faster than I could slow it down. We weren't even dating.

"How was the first date?" Carson asked as he quirked an eyebrow ,reminding me of his, Damien's and Dreyl's presence.

I flushed dark red. "It was...interesting," Kyceren replied casually.

"We didn't go on a date!" I objected glaring at him.

"But you want to," he commented lightly, raising a cocky eyebrow. It was things like that that should have irritated me; his cockiness, the confidence, the wicked smirks, the constant fights he loved to get into. But I found everything about him strangely endearing and my heart stuttered again.

"Dream on, vampire boy," I scoffed.

"Hey! Yuze, I just remembered something you might wanna look at," Damien commented, saving me from any more banter that may end up going somewhere that—let me stop that thought.

He dug out his laptop from his black back pack at his feet and set it on the table and he booted it up. "Remember that big tournament on in New Domino City we didn't get to see a few months back? It was on last April,"

"Yeah, what of it?" I replied.

"No one cares about the Fortune Cup." Kyceren grumbled. "Jack Atlas is a total poser,"

Not for the first time I felt like there was something important about him.... but what?

"But this will blow you all away," he promised. "These are the openings ceremonies of the Fortune Cup." he explained rolling the clip as he shoved it towards me and Kyceren. "Check it out," Dreyl seemed more interested in playing with his hair than watching the clip. Kyceren and I exchanged looks before using the screen to block the view and ignore our two lovestruck friends. Carson scooted over to join us grumbling under his breath.

The screen revealed a bird's eye view of the Kaiba Dome before zooming in on the thousands of cheering fans.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, duelists of all ages. We welcome you to the Fortune Cup!" the camera zoomed in on the commentator-the guy with a funny pompadour. In my opinion he had too much caffeine. There were more cheers as the MC continued in a loud hushed tone.. "This tournament will give eight lucky duelists the chance to duel each other, make it to the top and duel the Master of Faster, the Dueling King and reigning champ.... Jack Atlas in a battle for the champion title! And now we present...the Fortune Eight!"

He gestured to the stage as the camera swung towards it, smoke geysers exploded and the stage began to rise before the stand on which Jack Atlas stood.

"May I present...the great Greiger, the professor..." As he spoke the camera flicked to each face. "Miss Akiza Izinski, the always mysterious Shira, Commander Koda, Sir Gil de Ransborg, little Miss Luna and Yusei Fudo!"

My gasp was nearly drowned out by Kyceren's snarl of outraged shock and Carson's stunned gasp as Kyceren stabbed the paused button violently, my mouth hanging open, eyes popped in surprise. Not only did that name twang a memory long forgotten but the face on the screen looked...like the spitting image of my own!

He stared passively out onto the audience, eyes expressionless, his face light toffee. His raven black gold-streaked hair was formed into two layers, the top layer pointed upwards and forming thick bangs over his temples and on either side of his face while the lower layer swooped down to cover the nape of his neck and it reminded me of a crab and another memory. His eyes were the most piercing blue I'd ever seen (besides my own eyes) set in a face perfectly-carved face of a caramel tone, a golden tattoo in cool jagged diagonal line design on his left cheek, running from the base of his eye to the jaw line. With a navy blue jacket around his torso set with several amber guards, he wore a black sleeveless with a strange red symbol on the front under it.

"Ohmigod..." I stared at his face. Kyceren ex-ed out the vid and goggled Yusei Fudo.

Ex-Resident of New Domino's Satellite Sector now Ryuhoshi Isle and criminal marked...who was he and why did I get the feeling he was an important key to my lost memories? As the footage of Yusei's duels rolled, I touched the place where that curious mark on my arm rested; hidden from the eyes of anyone but me and the ones I chose to reveal it to.

* * *

~~~*~~~**November 9, 2026: **Hope Museum~~~*~~~

Suddenly and abruptly, without any warning I wasn't at the cafe anymore. I was running through a burning building, flames licking thick drapery, and racing up the length of great pillars. I was weighed down by the three children I carried; one on my back two in my arms but I was strong. Smoke stung at my eyes as I squinted running out into the sunlight. There were crowds of people frantically gathering blankets as three boys came out carrying at least two children each. The skies were filled with smoke, blocking the blue, the clouds and the sun. I mourned its loss and then shoved it out of my mind.

"Rally!" I called.

A boy wearing a long dress over shorts, his ice blue coat charred at the hems, his short hair, red and curly, eyes gray, looked up. He was sitting with other children trying to calm them with little success.

"Zuki! You're okay!"

"Take them," I handed the small boy and two girls to him and the tall boy wearing a bandana--Blitz his name was. "I'm going back."

"But Zuki, the fire--"

"Kids are still in there," I turned away, pulling a wet blanket around myself.

"What about Yusei, your brother?!" Blitz protested. "He'll be devastated!"

"Then if I don't make it tell him I love him!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran back inside. "And I'm sorry!"

I didn't hear their reply if they gave one; my senses were focused on finding the lost children. I traveled through the burning building to the lower levels were the fire was at its worst. I heard a girl's crying and some force at my command allowed me to push aside the flames but I could not disperse them.

"Little one, come here!" I shouted over the roar of the flames. "I'm gonna help you!" A flaming beam crashed down in front of me. Well, there's goes that plan.

"Help me! I'm scared!"

"..." Great. Stupid, ill-timed beam of death. How was I gonna help her now?

"Zuki!"

"Mom?! Okaa-sama, the girl!"

"Zuki, the building's coming down!"

I looked up, through the collapsing floors, Mom was wrapped in thick blankets, only her cobalt eyes visible, crouched on a stable beam. "Mom, the girl's five! Save her, I'll be fine!" I knew I was being cruel, telling my mother to save a stranger over her own daughter. But the girl was younger than me and scared. I'd promised to protect her.

"I'll come back for you," she promised after only seconds. She flitted into the flames and I felt a sigh of relief escape me just as the floor cracked threateningly under my feet, weakened by flames.

_Kuso._

I leaped as high and fast I could to a stone step but it gave way beneath me feet along with the rest of the staircase. I hit the floor on my back just as the stone cracked and shattered.

I was falling, darkness engulfing my vision, as flames crackled, my arm burned and I heard a deafening explosion.

_~Yusei...Okaa, Otou...I'm so sorry...~_

_~You will be okay. Just trust me.~ _The voice was nothing I ever heard; it wasn't Otou or Okaa-sama or Yusei or Crow...It was a voice, kind deep and ancient. Like a grandfather, the grandfather I never had or met. The voice sounded wise.

~You'll be okay,~ Another voice sounded in my head as I fell impossibly further below the museum head first, wind whistling in my ears my hair and clothes flapping in the rushing breezes. _~Who...?~_

_~A friend.~ _

I don't know why but I trusted that voice. I still do.

_~It is time to return, Yuzuki. Wake up.~_

_

* * *

_

~~~*~~~

"Yuze..." I heard garbled low voices. "....!"

"....! Yuz...Yuzuna!"

.....My mind blanked.

"....Yuze! Yuzuki Suzume Fudo, WAKE UP!" a voice screamed, as I was suddenly engulfed in a frozen waterfall.

I screamed, shooting straight up in the bed. How did I get here?

My friends....Kyceren his dark hair wild around his face. Dreyl was standing over me with a bucket. I hoped it was clean. Damien was sitting at the computer by the window, buried in intense research and a girl who I didn't recognize immediately was sitting at the bed's edge.

"What was that for?! How did I get here?!" I was in a white room. If it didn't have a blue carpet, windows, stuffed animals scattered around a dresser, closet and books on the floor and a TV on the dresser in the corner, and black patches on the walls, I would've thought I'd been committed.

"Dreyl's room." Damien answered. Oh. That explained what some stuffed animals wore black clothes or looked liked they'd been dumped in a vat of black ink. "You fainted at the cafe."

"You've been out for a few hours. It's near dark," the girl whose name was Fate added. I remembered her name at least. Oh, Carson was lurking by the wall, looking worried.

"How did you get here?" I asked the girl blankly.

"Oni-kun called," she replied. Fate was Kyceren's younger sister by only a year. She stood at her brother's shoulder with short choppy and layered dark silver gray hair, her eyes dark teal, skin fair. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless hooded white tunic that extended like a dress cut into three flaps of cloth over a solid black tee, black shorts, thigh length black leggings and flat soled brown leather boots. She wore fingerless black gloves.

"Your 'parents' are freaking out. They've accused us of kidnapping," Dreyl added.

I blinked several times. Great. Now I was soaked. "Dre--Dre-Dreyl, you'd bet--bet-better have---.." I chattered, unable to get all the words out.

"Dreyl get her some dry clothes," Kyceren snapped, glaring at Dreyl as if to say; '_Now_ look what you did,'

"We tried to stop her," Carson sighed, turning to me as my crazy friend rummaged in the closet.

"But we failed," Fate finished.

"....Hey, what did you call me?" I asked, suddenly registering what had been yelled at me.

"Yuzuki Suzume Fudo," Dreyl replied, her voice muffled by the fact her upper body was stuffed in her chaotic closet. "When Damien looked up Yusei, he found a ton of old data on the Fudos in a old forgotten server. It had been last accessed four and half years ago and you were in it. You're definitely adopted."

Most people would be upset but I was relieved. My 'mom' had black hair and blue eyes with dark skin and my 'dad' was blonde with light skin. I suppose it was believed that I'd think they were my parents but I was a mix of the pair of them. But deep down I was never fooled. Because my memories were not _gone_. Just...forgotten.

"So my name's not Ashley?"

"Nope. But you're also dead." Dreyl was blunt but my memory had already told me that part. Everyone else glared.

"Where are my cards?"

"Here!" Dreyl dug even more frantically in her closet, coming up with a box and a set of clothes. "I kept your decks safe for you." She handed me both; I took the box first and wiped my hands on Dreyl's sheets before opening it and taking the decks. I flipped through each card. I had two decks, each special. One had been given to me by a person in my still fogged memory, the other I had built myself.

"Yuze?" Carson asked.

"I remember now," I whispered. I peeled off the arm warmer that covered my left arm, studying the curious mark.

"Ah I remember that," Kyceren nodded.

The mark was all silver and in the shape of two birds wings outstretched above a dagger in the center of an eight-pointed crystal-like star. "I have a feeling this is what saved me from death," I muttered.

There was a brief silence before I went into Dreyl's private bathroom to change and hang up my dripping clothes. I had to settle for a silver-grey shirt and black pants; red, black, gray, silver and white were the only colours available in my size.

When I returned the others had relocated to the floor of the room, sitting in a circle.

"Yuzuki, what do you say about going to New Domino City?" Damien asked.

I blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dreyl grinned.

"I'm underage," I said blankly.

"We're not!" Dreyl reminded me draping herself over Damien's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm sure Twelve can easily get the rest of you guys passes, can't cha?" She kissed Damien on the cheek as he flushed. Don't ask me why she calls him Twelve; that's between the two lovebirds.

"It should be easy enough," he admitted with a flush still on his cheeks. "We'll need to steal back Yuze's D-Wheel and you can get the supplies and funds right?"

"I'm running away?" I mumbled, wondering how this happened as I sat down cross-legged between Fate and Kyceren.

"Yeah, _we're _running away," Kyceren grinned, laying in my lap. Carson grinned and winked at me from Fate's other side and I stuck my tongue at him. Wasn't he suppose to protective?

"I'm not your pillow," I huffed at Kyceren, secretly enjoying the contact. He just grinned up at me and didn't move.

"Anyway, we have to find Yuze's family. Sounds like Yusei's in New Domino City." Fate reasoned.

"True..." Kyceren muttered. "Okay, I'm all for it,"

Damien responded with a faint smile. "I'm in. It was my idea anyway."

"Let's ride!" Carson chimed in pumping his fist in the air as Fate nodded in agreement.

"Ditto! Only I technically won't be running away," Dreyl added. "Time to pull some strings!" She scrambled up, rummaging through her room again.

It had been decided totally on an impulse to go to New Domino City. We did not know what would happen along the way or how we all ended up here together. But we would find out. And the answers lay with my foggy memories, my past...and most of all, my brother. In New Domino City.

_**Well, there is. Yuzuki's headed for New Domino! Obviously there will be a sequel to this. So do we like my O.C.s? I especially love Kyceren. His name's pronounced Key-sare (as in Mare)-ren. I did not come with the looks for Fate, Dreyl and Kyceren on my own; I borrowed from the net so they'll be on my photobucket page. I'll put up a link soon. I don't know if this last chapter or not…**_


	8. Thanks

_Folks, that was the last chapter of this particular fic. There will be a sequel be unfortunately this revamp occurred while I am in the midst of big project in another fandom which is the object of my obsession and I also can't think of anything else for this story._

_ I want all my fics to be the best they can be so I'm gonna have to put any other 5d's fics on hiatus for now. I don't want to divide time between all of my fics because I'll be panicking if I'm trying to update multiple fics in different fandoms. For any further developments, you should check my profile page. So, once I'm done with my current project, I will try to focus on you guys and posting the sequel to this fic. It'll require some planning first but I promise you'll get it. (I won't say when because I don't know and I don't want to make promises I can't keep.) Thanks for _

Subscribing to this fic:

**elex88, Jayuna, Leo112, Moonheart37327, MoonLightCrow, Pharaohyamifan, Pokematic7, Shadowblades, TenkaCat and The Sky's Bouquet**

Favoriting this Fic**:**

**Artsygirl613, Black Cat Angel, crimson dragon princess, Gisele Arnuald, HatexLovexo, Leo112, mairead924, Phantom Voltage, Rose-TheDaughterofHades, SasoriDanna'sPuppetGirl, Ocean Starfly, Sayuki09, Scathe777, Slayer End, Snoopdogg123, SoulNinjas, TenkaCat, yamikittykat **and** Yuseifangirl11.**

Thank you for all of your support and know I will be back! Bye for now but not forever!


End file.
